


Ornithology 鸟类学

by Chrisw1933



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Friendship, Gen, Gender Issues, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Threesome, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisw1933/pseuds/Chrisw1933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dick is a Talon, Jason Robin (the first, the one, the only), Damian Nightwing and Tim an heir to the Court of Owls.<br/>迪克是利爪，杰森是（第一个同时也是唯一一个）罗宾，达米安是夜翼而提姆是猫头鹰法庭的继承者。<br/>The Talon looked at him and Jason let him. Then he nodded and came closer. “Close your eyes,” he said. <br/>“Are you crazy? This train is-” he shut up when the Talon closed his eyes and spread his arms. There was a curve ahead. Jason wanted to sit down or crouch or something, but – the Talon was taking that curve blind. Jason watched in fucking awe as Dick bent and followed every jerk of the train with no hesitation. No fear at all. His body, Jason thought, shit – it was – something Jason shouldn't be thinking about right now at all. His cock had his own agenda of course.<br/>“You need to feel the – vibration,” Dick said. Jason was pretty much resigned to calling him Dick in his head. Whatever.<br/>“If I die, Nightwing is going to hunt you down,” Jason joked.<br/>然后杰森任由利爪打量着他。然后利爪点了点头，又靠近了一点。“闭眼。”他说。<br/>“你疯了吗？火车正——”当他看见利爪闭上眼张开手臂的时候停了下来。火车顶部有道弧线。杰森想要坐下来或者蹲着，但是——那名利爪完全视弧度为无物。杰森充满敬佩地看着迪克弯下腰，毫不犹疑地跟随着火车的每一次律动晃动。毫无恐惧。他的身体，杰森想到，操——那是——杰森现在完全不应该想到的东西。他的阴茎当然也有自己的看法。<br/>“你需要感受这个——震动。”迪克说道。杰森十分自然的在自己脑中叫他迪克了。管他的呢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ornithology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294768) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



> SY地址:http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=122075&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D21%26typeid%3D21  
> 翻译：1~11章 Ronwel 11~13章 Chrisw  
> 翻译暂时停更

**Ornithology** **鸟类学**

 

 

第一章

 

~第一部分：利爪~

 

_~One~_

 

“你在流血！”提姆说。这句话的一个潜在含义是”该死的发生了什么？”。

 

迪克在流血，而在此之前他从来没有在任务归来时流血。暗杀任务——更精准的表达，一个讨厌的声音在他脑海中响起。

 

“每件事情都会有第一次的。”迪克一边脱下制服一边回答道。他的心脏正剧烈跳动着，他脑内的想法也是。他在流血，这本应该让他感到担忧，但他却是第一次有了还活着的实感，自他的父母死后。是被谋杀，那个讨厌的声音又说道。迪克严正地让它闭嘴，但那从来都没有用。

 

“你应该做得更好。你是最好的。”提姆回应说。他的声音听起来很平静。当他这样的时候他总是会让迪克想到德雷克先生。而你恨他，那个声音说。迪克再一次地让它闭嘴。

 

“显然这里有人至少和我一样厉害。”

 

提姆点了点头：”那你完成任务了吗？”

 

迪克转过身看了他一眼：”是的。”他拿过一条毛巾准备洗澡。

 

提姆在他身后没有动，但迪克能感受到他的视线正停留在他的背上。就在他的蝴蝶骨之间。他询问然后迪克必须回答，这是他的义务。答复法庭。

 

他走到喷头下面，让清水冲洗身上的血迹。那只是刺痛了一下。伤口很浅。毕竟那个人，那个也戴了面具的，那个把自己称作罗宾的人，并没想要杀他，而过了一会儿迪克就开始享受起来。那很有趣。罗宾总是在不停地说话，而迪克要用很强的自制力才能让自己不要回嘴。他还记得在德雷克带他到这里来之前他也很话痨。他甩了甩头，把回忆清出脑海。那种生活已经是过去式了。回忆过去毫无意义，而且如果他们知道他还记得他父母的样子以及飞翔的快乐，他们一定会再次把他束缚在椅子上对他洗脑。

 

就他还能有这些记忆这点他需要感谢提姆。但从某种意义上来说他又很难对此表示感激。有时迪克会觉得也许他没有以前的记忆会过得更好。因为那样的话你就会完全成为一个沉默的、冷漠的杀人机器，而不是一个人类了吗？那个声音问道。

 

“闭嘴。”迪克嘟哝着将头伸到喷头下面。有时他根本就不觉得自己还是个人类。

 

等到洗干净了之后他走到一边，开始处理伤口。

 

有一些淤青和迪克漏掉的飞镖造成的割伤。他看着那些伤痕笑了一下。他希望他们能在哥谭待得更久一些。

 

~+~

 

有些刺杀任务迪克一点都不在意。虐待小孩和女人的人渣。奴隶主和人贩子。强奸犯。当他杀死他们的时候他一点都不会觉得内疚。更多时候他会让自己在做任务的时候不要有任何感觉。这些人总是会死的。就算他不去杀，也会有其他的利爪去，然后迪克就需要答复法庭。而现在他只用答复提姆。

 

有时他也会有疑问。他努力把它们赶出脑海，但它们总会固执地回来。他知道一旦他说出了那些疑问，他们就会电击他的大脑然后把他扔进棺材里面睡上几年。他们会为自己没有情感的工具洗脑。工具。有时他真希望他什么感觉也没有，但是提姆……

 

迪克甩了甩头。他不能搞砸这个。这只是一次肃清任务。他清空大脑，放任他的身体像训练时那样运作。他悄无声息地落在了阳台上。就像一个鬼魅或着死神。他想象中的死神会伴随着人类听不到的低语而来。他想象中的自己的死亡就会是那样。他肯定他根本不会遇见到它的到来。

 

当他一站到阳台上的时候他就知道还有其他人在。

 

“很高兴在这里见到你。”罗宾说道。他整个人几乎完全地藏匿在了黑暗之中，迪克只能隐约看见一点红色的痕迹。”还是这么冷淡？”他走出了黑暗。他的眼睛隐藏在白色的滤片之后。迪克从来不用那个。当他被允许出来的时候他喜欢不经过滤地观察这个世界。而且面具已经完全遮住他的脸了。”我还以为你会对我更温情一点。”

 

迪克的嘴角抽动了一下。”我不想杀你。”他说。这就很温情了，不过这也是事实。

 

“只是他？”罗宾用拇指指了一下窗户问道。

 

迪克点了点头。他其实也不想，但他不得不。而罗宾是不会明白这个的。

 

“不是说我觉得他罪不至死，但是他还有些警察需要的情报——好吧，我们需要他活着。我想你们的人需要看见他死。”

 

迪克点点头：”他们不是我的人。”

 

罗宾耸了耸肩：”我不在乎。不过很可惜我不得不打断你的骨头。上次我真的玩得挺开心的。”

 

迪克也是，不过他不会说出来。”上次是你运气好。”

 

“真的吗？我想我会称那个是技术。”罗宾笑道。迪克意识到他还是很开心。他想知道如果他没有像现在这样，他也会开心吗？

 

也许。

 

迪克将它甩出脑海。他没有时间想这个了。他来这里是为了任务。他杀不杀罗宾一点都不重要。不过也不一定，那对他个人而言是重要的。他没有再继续想下去，只是毫无预警地攻了过去。

 

罗宾的动作很快，但迪克比他还要快，而他没有时间陪他玩了。提姆是对的，他更厉害。他是最好的。但除此之外他什么也没有了。这不是他所能感到自豪的地方。

 

~+~

 

他跨过了罗宾的身体走进公寓。他在几秒内就完成了任务，然后蹲在了罗宾旁边。他还活着，而且因为某些复杂的原因——迪克不想对此深究下去——他希望罗宾一直活着。

 

他呼叫了警察。他知道无论罗宾是在为谁工作，他们都会监听警察的频道，然后他们会到得比警察更快。

 

“我也很开心。”迪克站起身低语道。他又看了罗宾一眼，然后跳下了阳台，在他射出抓钩之前享受了几秒自由落体的感觉。也许有朝一日等他受够了他就会这样结束自己的生命。

 

如果他自杀的话他们也许会把他的尸体带回去，然后将所有那些让他变得像人类的东西从他身上剥离出来。

 

不过不必麻烦了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

~Two~

杰森在一片全然的寂静中醒来。他知道这种寂静意味着夜翼正特别担心，而对应地，也意味着他非常生气。

“我昏迷了多久？”杰森问道，但他的声音听起来就像一个一岁的小孩发出来的含糊不清的话语。

夜翼的脸忽然出现在杰森眼前。他有着一双和布鲁斯一样的眼睛：当它们直直地盯着你的时候总是会被吓一跳。”你要被他杀了，”达米安愤怒地说，”然后他把你扔在了那里。”

“不对。”杰森回应道。

达米安瞪着他。他还穿着制服，但没有戴面具。他把手插进头发里，说道：”有人呼叫了警察，所以我们找到你了。”

“那就是我跟你说过的那家伙。”杰森说道。他甚至都没有尝试坐起来。

“那个神秘的，沉默的戴面具的人。没错。”

“我还小的时候我的邻居，老瓦格纳女士曾经给我们讲过一些故事。其中有一个是关于利爪的——”

“真的吗？杰森？你确定？利爪？死神的使者？这就是你想说的？”达米安的声音很低沉。有时真的很难相信他只有十三岁。但是他接受过比杰森更好的训练，而杰森在十一岁之后才被那操蛋的蝙蝠侠训练。

“在我看来他就像是那个。他毫无疑问地是一个训练有素的杀手，达米安。”杰森说。关于这只小蝙蝠的昵称他想了整整四年也没有想出来。

达米安叹了口气道：”我还以为这次你要见到他了。”

“谁？”

“死神。”达米安说。

“我昏迷了多久？”

“四天，在前两天里你都生命垂危。”

“那么他很厉害，而且他通知了警察。”

“是的，没错。所以，也许他不想要杀死一个无关的外人。当然这不是说你是无关的，陶德，或者说你是外人。”

杰森想要翻个白眼，但又觉得他现在做这个动作太耗费心力了。

“现在怎么办？”

“现在，杰森少爷，你需要再多睡一会儿好让自己恢复过来，而我和达米安少爷会处理好剩下的事务。”阿尔弗雷德平稳的嗓音突然插了进来。

“还没有布鲁斯的线索吗？”杰森问道。

“没有，”达米安咬住了嘴唇，”没有任何与父亲相关的线索。”

布鲁斯只失踪了一星期，但杳无音讯，而他们无法对蝙蝠装进行定位也很让人焦虑。更何况现在城市里还有一个不知名的杀手。一个经过了良好训练的。那可不是一个可以戏弄着玩的人。虽然杰森很享受那个，好吧，直到他差点死掉。

他被警告过了，但是——好吧，他毕竟是他妈的罗宾。这是他的城市。至少在布鲁斯回来把那些罪犯打得屁滚尿流之前是他的。

“我们会找到他的。”杰森刚一说完就感觉到镇静剂被打进了他体内。当然是阿尔弗雷德。那个从不提前知会一句的混蛋管家，杰森想到。

~+~

杰森不得不对自己承认他执着于利爪，因为杰森确信瓦格纳女士曾经为了吓唬他们而讲的那些故事都是真的。他们已经有了稻草人和小丑这样的人，为什么不能再加上一个哥谭市底下的秘密组织呢？该死的，刺客联盟不就是一个老天才知道究竟存在了多少年的神秘刺客组织吗？

为什么达米安和其他人不相信猫头鹰法庭也是真实存在的呢？

“因为如果它真的存在，那么我母亲肯定会知道它的，陶德。”达米安说道。他的语气听上去就像他是在对一个小孩子说话。

“你母亲不知道所有事情。”

“好吧，让我们来假设猫头鹰法庭是真实存在的：那么为什么他们决定要在现在暴露自己？”

“他们没有，”杰森辩驳道，”我只看见了利爪两次。街头上也都还没有传出他的流言，对吧？”

“没错。”达米安瞪了他一眼，然后用叉子插起了一块华夫饼，华夫饼是他的最爱，即使他从来也没有说出来过。但杰森知道这个。阿尔弗雷德也知道。

“如果这一个利爪……不一样呢？”杰森问道，他没有看着达米安，但他仍然可以感觉到那个比他更年幼的男孩的注视。目光刺入他体内。就像布鲁斯，杰森想到，不是第一次了。这感觉有点毛骨悚然。”停下来！”他生气地说。

“什么？”

“剖析我，试图发现我的动——”

“噢。我的。上帝。”达米安说道，他很少说”噢我的上帝”，因为他觉得这样很傻而且不体面。他又不是那些愚蠢的青少年，即使有时候他不得不伪装成那样。

杰森瞪着他：”什么？”

“你喜欢那家伙！”

“我甚至都还不了解他！”杰森回敬道。

达米安看了他一眼，说：”你在喜欢人之前不需要去了解他们。但是一个理智的人至少会调查他们的父母，祖父母，以及——”

“宠物？”杰森调笑道。

“我是认真的，陶德。”达米安说。

杰森耸了耸肩，把他的空盘子推到了一边。”我不知道……关于他还有些东西。从他的动作里面可以感觉得到他也喜欢和我一起。”

“他试图杀了你，陶德。这不是在开玩笑。”达米安说道。

杰森又耸了耸肩：”感觉上就是那样。布鲁斯教导我们要去阅读肢体语言。那个利爪？在屋顶上他和我都很开心。而也许这就是他通知了警察的原因。”

“他几乎杀了你，杰森。”达米安说。

杰森看着他。达米安很少会叫他的名字。除了当他已经快要精疲力竭时。杰森马上便明白了过来。现在他和布鲁斯是他唯一的家人。塔利亚离开了，而雷霄只想要达米安的身体。达米安不会把他叫做祖父。他几乎感觉不到他的存在。那个狗娘养的。而现在布鲁斯失踪了——”我哪里都不准备去，达米安。你一直和我在一起。”

“说得好像我在意一样。”达米安说道。

杰森笑道：”想想我怎么可能把阿尔弗雷德留给你？你他妈的再想想。”

达米安翻了个白眼，而杰森有一种揉他的头发的冲动，但是他还处于康复过程中，他不认为自己能靠得足够近以实现这一想法。”我会调查一下这个猫头鹰法庭。”达米安说。

“棒极了，多谢。”杰森回应道，啜了口茶。

~+~

杰森知道在利爪的问题上他是对的，就算他没有说对猫头鹰法庭那个。任何人都可以叫那个名字。毕竟他也为自己选择了一个义警称号。在他还小的时候”罗宾”看上去是一个很酷的名字，而他现在还保留着它就是因为它听上去一点也不危险。当他看着那些罪犯们恐惧地低声念出这个名字会让他有一种病态的满足感。

杰森确定布鲁斯对那个名字不太满意，这得追溯到他第一次让杰森上街巡逻的那天。

但当戈登做出第一次评价：蝙蝠侠和罗宾听起来挺好的。它就被决定下来了。

达米安在那个名字上当然有另外的观点，但杰森才不在乎那个，而且他确信达米安现在也能发现那其中的反讽的妙处了。当布鲁斯不能再把他约束在蝙蝠洞里的时候达米安就想出了这个更加黑暗的名字。

“利爪方面有什么消息吗？”

“不要那么叫他。”达米安说道。阿尔弗雷德正坐在他的大腿上，他一边调查一边漫不经心地抚摸着那只猫。杰森肯定他又黑进了联盟的电脑。在被发现之前他们只有很短的时间。

“这么说就是没有了？”

“不要打扰我。我在工作。”达米安的视线一直没有离开电子屏幕。

杰森照做了。他对电脑只能说是还过得去，但是达米安更厉害。说实话他俩完全不在一个层次上。杰森更倾向于是一个老派的义警。他喜欢在他成长的街道上巡逻。他喜欢直接用身体去和犯罪斗争。看着那些人渣面对一场真正的较量时就变得恐惧无能。而杰森成长得很好。他十一岁试图撬下蝙蝠车的轮胎的时候他还骨瘦如柴。

啊，娱乐时间，杰森想到。

现在他有了强壮的肌肉和结实的臂膀。学校里的姑娘们看上去喜欢这个，一些小伙子们也喜欢。他和他的偏好在学校里众所周知，他再也不会有什么麻烦。布鲁斯当然没有赞同杰森处理那些校园恶霸的方式，但杰森仍认为一切都进展正常。有时他甚至在学校里找到了乐趣。杰森又看了一眼达米安，他还在专心致志地干着什么事情，于是杰森决定出去跑一圈。

他积蓄了很多精力需要发泄，而它一般是通过跑步或者做爱，而他还不确定他为后者做好了准备。至少在这里，如果他错估了他的痊愈速度而只能爬回床上，那也会是安全的。

一旦这种情况真的发生了，他要面对的最糟糕的也不过是达米安嘲讽的笑容。而这么多年来他早就习惯那个了。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

~Three~

达米安不认为如果猫头鹰法庭真的存在的话，他的母亲会不知道。他本可以去问她，即使他们谈不上亲密，但他没办法联系上她。他知道雷霄因为她背叛了他和他的计划很生气。达米安很高兴她最终还是展现了足够的母爱，把他从她疯狂的父亲那里带走了。他更喜欢他的身体。

如果他对自己诚实一点的话，他也更喜欢在这里的生活。第一他有阿尔弗雷德——第二是陶德。直到他母亲在他九岁时把他扔在他父亲的门口之前他都是唯一一个孩子。有陶德作为哥哥也不是太糟糕，他想。不过他永远都不会告诉陶德。

“狗屎。”他抱怨了一句。他不想骂脏话，但联盟的安全系统没几秒就发现了他的入侵。他叹了一口气登出了系统。没有关于法庭的资料，至少没有什么新的关于法庭的资料。

有几个关于它的文件，不过要追溯到哥谭甚至不能完全算得上是一座城市的时候了。

阿尔弗雷德在达米安的大腿上伸了一个懒腰，然后他挠了挠那只猫的耳根。

他并不认为这仅仅是陶德产生的幻觉，有足够的证据表明确实有个戴着面具的家伙，看上去——隐约就像是猫头鹰。如果你足够仔细地观察的话那就是。

他站起身，抱着猫走上楼去。

潘尼沃思在厨房里。意料之中，达米安想到。不过那闻起来真的很棒。

“潘尼沃思。”他说着坐在了餐桌边。他喜欢厨房，它带给他一种奇怪的安全感。也许不论多么现代化，坐在厨房里都像是过去坐在火堆旁边一样。

“是的，达米安少爷。”潘尼沃思回应道。他只往达米安的方向扫了一眼，然后就继续专注于自己准备晚餐的任务之中了。某种肉类菜肴。达米安希望他还记得做一份素食版的。

“你听说过猫头鹰法庭吗？”达米安问道。这很蠢，但也许古老的故事可以带给他一点线索。但是在他去公共图书馆听某个年长的市民的故事之前，他可以先问问他自己的人。潘尼沃思毕竟一直住在这里。达米安甚至都用不着离开庄园去调查这个。

“这是一个哥谭的父母们用来吓唬他们淘气的孩子的。关于法庭也还有一个童谣。”潘尼沃思说道。

“是的，我在网上找到了。”达米安摆了摆手示意不要再具体地说下去了。那很愚蠢而且还让他的胃部有些不舒服。”你觉得陶德是对的，而猫头鹰法庭还活跃着吗？就在哥谭市。”他问道。也许那就是为什么父亲还杳无音讯。也许法庭抓住了他。但为什么是现在？也许法庭是真的，但达米安还没有证明它是不是。

“我不知道，达米安少爷。杰森少爷总是鲁莽地得出结论，但他确实和一个戴着鸟面具的受过高度训练的杀手战斗过。”

“他叫自己罗宾。”达米安指出。那完全是一个很随便的义警称号，他不明白罗宾这个名字怎么能够在罪犯中建立起恐惧。好吧，也许现在那个词可以了。因为罗宾是一个可怕的义警。吵吵嚷嚷的，鲁莽的，危险的义警。达米安不明白为什么父亲也把他带进来了，除非他觉得未来会有他需要对抗陶德的一天。

能让陶德站在正义的这一边很好，即使他自己都算不上是完全正确的。

“我知道任何人都可以选取一个称号来做些事——无论好坏，达米安少爷。毕竟是我养大了你的父亲。”

达米安哼了一声。

潘尼沃思笑了一下：”但是利爪确实说了他为某人工作。”

“他可能是被雇佣的杀手。另外不要再叫他利爪了。他不是——他还没有名字。上帝。”达米安说道，”你们这些人都不知道名字中蕴含着力量吗？如果你相信他就是利爪，死神的使者，那么他就会成为利爪。所以不要再那样叫他了。”

“好的，达米安少爷。”

“于是，没有什么关于法庭的传说了吗？”

“我有几个。”潘尼沃思说。

“我在听着呢。”达米安回应道。

~+~

那些关于猫头鹰法庭的故事让人不安，达米安想到。大多数都是关于一个人疯掉然后很快地死去。

没什么新东西。但它让他的胃部更不舒服了。毫无疑问有什么东西正潜伏在哥谭底下，但它什么时候会显露出来呢？

哥谭是现代巴比伦。

陶德还在外面，但没有在跑步。他只是躺在草地上。达米安不明白躺在地上看天上的飞鸟有什么乐趣可言。

阿尔弗雷德拿头蹭了蹭达米安的小腿，于是达米安把猫抱了起来。动物总是比人类好懂，也更好相处。

“你可以坐下来加入我。”陶德说。

“但是你什么也没有做。”达米安回答道。他并不惊讶陶德知道他在看他，毕竟达米安没有想要隐藏自己。

“没错。”陶德说。

“我不明白这样做的意义。”

“在这方面你真像布鲁斯，他也不明白。”陶德翻了个身面对着他。他咧嘴笑了下：”但是我真的希望你能明白。你还是可以做个真正的男孩。”

达米安有种想翻白眼，或者折断一根肋骨的强烈欲望。不过他忍住了。那不会给任何人带来好处，而且陶德还在养伤。

他跑了步，是的，但是他跑得很慢并且他的动作并不流畅。他还没有恢复好。再遭遇一次那个杀手的话陶德可能会死。

“我希望你能避开他。”达米安向他走近。

“那个利爪？”

“不要再这么称呼他了。”达米安回答道。

“为什么？”

“因为他会杀了你。”

“于是你就希望我在他杀人的时候站到一边去看着？”

“目前为止杀的都是那些警察还没有找到证据逮捕的人渣。”达米安说道。

“布鲁斯不会喜欢这种走向的。”陶德说。

“父亲不在这里，”达米安回应道，”我们需要用我们自己的方式解决它。”

陶德点点头。达米安经常怀疑关于那个不能杀人的规矩陶德和父亲也不太一样。虽然目前为止陶德都在坚持那个。

“怎么做？”

“我们需要找到那个杀手。”

“你想要我当诱饵？”陶德笑道。

“不是你。他会杀了你，而你是，目前为止，我唯一的盟友。”

“看你怎么让我觉得你不在乎我真是有趣。”陶德说道。他眨了眨眼睛。真是荒唐。

“不要让我打断你的骨头。”达米安生气地说道。

陶德大笑出来。达米安很怀疑他是不是真的想去死。

~+~

不用答复蝙蝠侠的感觉很奇怪。只有陶德在身边陪他一起计划的感觉也很奇怪。达米安非常想要去挑战那个杀手，即使只是看看他究竟有多么厉害。陶德很棒，他毕竟是由蝙蝠侠训练出来的，但是达米安知道他更棒。母亲确认了那一点。而达米安还在不断地成长，并且完善他的技能。终有一天，他会比父亲和母亲都要厉害。

~+~

“你看上去很忧虑。”陶德说道。在他们一起走向轿车的时候他正在大口吞咽一个热狗。达米安不喜欢和福克斯或者其他管理层的人士交谈，但是在父亲不在的日子里，除了要成为义警巡逻之外还必须要看着公司。

达米安看了他一眼。他不觉得自己有什么不寻常的。

“你知道的，在你出现之前，我还以为有一天我会去某个商学院，于是他就可以把这一切都扔给我了。伙计，我真的很高兴你出现了。”陶德补充道。

“他仍然收养了你。从法律上来说你也是韦恩家族的一员。”

“是的，我知道。”陶德说。他吞下了最后一部分热狗，把手指舔干净然后掏出了一只香烟。达米安移开了视线，真恶心。为什么父亲会允许那个？”他没有，”陶德好像看出了他的疑问，在达米安开口之前说道，”我只是不能戒掉这些坏习惯了。”

“热狗还是抽烟？”

“布鲁斯也这么说，在我下定决心要戒掉其中一个并经历了那地狱般的几周之前。不过他非常快地发现他错了。”

“你真是不可救药。”达米安说。

“也许，但同时我也很开心，达米安。”陶德说道。

达米安不确定他是不是也是开心的。他……感觉比他和母亲以及雷霄一起住的时候要好。但这就是开心吗？他可以像他被训练时那样做。他可以养宠物……而他真的很爱阿尔弗雷德。

“想一起去公园散步吗？买个冰淇淋？”陶德问道。

“你刚刚才吃了两份热狗。”

陶德看了他一眼：”所以呢？”

达米安叹了口气。”不，我想要回家。我还得继续调查。”

杰森点点头，他的眼睛失去了光彩。

达米安对此有些抱歉。

~+~

“住手！”达米安耳中传来了陶德的声音，于是他条件反射般的照做了。因为陶德用了蝙蝠侠的那种声音。

他有些恼怒地摇了摇头：”什么？我差点就抓住他了！”

“我知道。”陶德说。

达米安看着那个杀手消失在了夜色中。他甚至都还没能来得及在那家伙身上放一个追踪器，现在他就只能站在房顶上，流着血，一个人发脾气。

“你为什么要让我住手？”

“我认识那家伙！”

又来，达米安想到。”罗宾。”他愤怒地警告。

“回蝙蝠洞。”陶德说。

“等会儿。”达米安回复道，他想要直接关掉通话器，但是现在陶德是他唯一的后援。不是说他觉得自己会需要那个，只是事实如此罢了。

“回来，夜翼。这是命令。”

“我只听蝙蝠侠的命令。”达米安说着便关闭了通讯器。他需要在回到庄园之前发现一起抢劫或者谋杀未遂的案件。

他为什么要听陶德的？他从房顶上跳下来骑上了他的摩托。

夜晚还很长。他肯定会找到一个可拯救的可悲灵魂以及一些可供他打断的骨头。毕竟这里是哥谭。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

~Four~

迪克身上正发生着什么，利爪，迪克。狗屎，提姆想，一直叫迪克利爪真的很难，即使是在他的头脑中。他知道他的母亲一直很宽容——就她的身份而言——在某些方面，但如果她或者他的父亲抓住了他用名字叫迪克的话，下场会像地狱那么糟糕。对他们两个人都是。

他不能出去。即使他很担心。尤其是当他很担心迪克时。

“你去哪里了？”提姆问道，他并没有开灯。他确定迪克知道他就坐在黑暗之中，好像是一个嫉妒的丈夫。

“外面。”

“利爪。”提姆低声说道。

迪克站直了身体。提姆厌恶这个。厌恶当他用他父亲那样的语气的时候迪克就会变成这样。他想要道歉，但是他不知道该怎么做。没有人教过他，因为他们是——上层阶级。“我很抱歉，提摩西。”

“你去哪里了？”

“外面，熟悉这个城市。我们要留在这里，难道不是吗？”迪克反问道，现在他完全就是一名利爪了。现在的他看不出一丝男孩，男人的痕迹，他真的成为了猫头鹰法庭想让他成为的那种样子。

当他们去马戏团，他的父亲告诉他谁是下一个利爪，他们的利爪的时候，提姆非常兴奋，真的。他从没想过他会——他强行打断了自己的思绪。

“你遇到了什么麻烦吗？”

“没什么。”那个利爪说道。提姆等着他继续。“这里有几个义警。蝙蝠侠身边的那些。”

“是的。”自从上次迪克受伤归来的时候他就做了一些他早就该做好的调查。他不知道为什么他会那么粗心，也许是因为他们在外地过了那么多年后终于回家了。提姆甚至都不确定他是否喜欢哥谭，但是这里是他第一次见到迪克的地方，所以……“罗宾和夜翼。后者很明显是蝙蝠侠的亲儿子。”

“夜翼。”迪克念到，就好像他只是在测试那个名字。“我碰上他了。”

“你没有流血。”

“他也没有。”迪克很含糊地说。

是的，在他的利爪身上发生了什么事情，而且提姆不确定他是否喜欢那个。“你还做了什么？”

“飞翔。”迪克语气中蕴含的渴望简直要溢了出来。

“说谎，迪克，看在上帝的份上，当你被问到这些问题的时候别说真话。”提姆说道，“我的父母明天就要回来了，他们不——你知道他们是什么样的。”

“是的，提姆。”迪克说，“我知道。”

提姆点了点头。

~+~

提姆越大就越恐惧法庭。他一直被教导法庭的存在是为了保护哥谭，但是他不再确定这一点的真实性。特别是当他亲眼目睹迪克的第一天训练，以及那之后他被强迫观看的很多天训练，还有迪克被洗脑发誓永远不会背叛他们。

他还记得那天在马戏团里迪克无忧无虑的笑容和他弄乱提姆发型的样子，而他的父母去世也是在那一天。对于那一天的悲剧，提姆不确定法庭是不是与之毫无干系。他从没问过他的父亲。他不觉得他这样做能有什么好结果。

他想念迪克的笑容。偶尔他也会隐约从迪克身上看到他本应该成长为的那个人的影子，那个他哀悼的迪克的样子。

他想知道他们会不会成为真正的朋友，如果他不是猫头鹰，迪克也不是他的利爪。也许不会，因为在什么情况下一个像迪克这样的马戏团男孩才会在一个地方待得久到能和一个小他四岁的孩子建立起友谊呢？几乎不可能。

现在他们被联系在了一起，他们之间的纽带比远比友谊和爱要弱得多，但强过了同情。至少在提姆心中是这样的。

~+~

“凭借着你的能力和你的身份，”提姆说道，“你可以离开这里。重获自由。”

“但他们会追捕我。”迪克回答道。

“你可以把他们都杀死。你是最棒的那个。”提姆说。也许正因为他依旧还是迪克，他才会成为最棒的那个，不过他们不知道这个秘密。

“我不想变成那种人。”

你在他们眼中甚至都不是一个人，提姆想要大叫出来，但那会伤害到迪克，所以他没有。

反之他只是点点头。现在就开始第二天的日子似乎太早了点，但他们两个都不可能睡着了。他的父母马上就会回来了，他们需要做些准备。这并不是说提姆已经知道了怎么提前做好准备应付德雷克先生和德雷克女士，猫头鹰法庭的高层人员。

有时他觉得他的母亲生下他只是因为她认为这是她的任务。天知道她真的完全不像是一个母亲。他的父亲……他的父亲甚至都不把他当儿子，而只是继承人。当他还是个孩子的时候，他并不知道这两者之间的区别。现在他知道了，不过也只能用正常的表象来掩饰自己受伤的情感。

他的母亲从来没有爱过他，而在他的父亲眼中他全部的价值不过是接过他在法庭的工作的继承人。这样德雷克的姓氏才能传承下去。

迪克看着他。“你也可以消失。你足够聪明。”

那么你会怎么样呢？提姆想要这样问他，但他没有。“我不能。”

迪克点了点头，好像明白了他的意思。

他大概明白了。毕竟他们联系在了一起。

~+~

“你的利爪表现得很好。”他的父亲说道。

“谢谢，父亲。”提姆回答说。他们此时在一个小书房里。他的父亲正小口地喝着威士忌，而提姆只想让这一切快点结束。

“不过，在他有机会的时候他没有杀死罗宾。”这是一句批评。

提姆知道他需要保持冷静。他两手交叉看着他的父亲，而他的父亲也正直直地看着他。“那不是他的任务。他的任务是尽可能迅速高效地杀死格雷先生，然后再回来。他完美地做到了法庭吩咐他的一切。”

“是的，而也许那就是问题的所在了。我们也只能差遣他们到这一步了。他们是好士兵，但他们没有生命。他们缺乏创造性。”

“创造性意味着独立思考，而这个，父亲，则很可能导致革命。”

他的父亲微笑起来。那不是一个善意的或是温暖的笑容。“是的，我们之前有过教训了。”

提姆看过那批利爪的全部资料。法庭的每个成员都知道那个故事。那是他们的警示故事。那一次，利爪们反抗他们的主人，差点给猫头鹰法庭带来灭顶之灾。提姆想知道是怎样的压迫才能让他们下此决心。

迪克已经经历过地狱了，但他还是这么忠心耿耿。至少对提姆而言是这样。

他的父亲把眼镜取下来放到一边，然后身子往前靠了一点。提姆则一动不动地坐着。“而这就是为什么我们正在研究新东西。你是一个聪明的孩子。”

提姆点点头。他当然是，他只表现出了他应该表现出来的样子。他害怕法庭，因为法庭害怕反抗和聪颖。那些可能会毁灭猫头鹰法庭的东西。不是说提姆在考虑这个。他在这个世界上能有属于他的立足之地，这就比什么都好。而当他继承法庭的时候，总会有这么一天的，他就能保护迪克。比现在更好地保护迪克。

“你和法庭在做什么？”

“我会给你看的。这是我们回哥谭的一部分因素。这座城市无比腐败，因此很容易在这里建立实验室。”

“实验室？”提姆问道。

“在适当的时候，提摩西。”他的父亲回答道，提姆意识到那是一个逐客令。

“晚安，父亲。”

“晚安，提摩西。”

~+~

提姆靠在房门上喘着气。他现在很担心，因为只要他的父母在家里他就没办法见到迪克。迪克在他们等待提姆的父母到来的那几天里有专门的卧室，但是现在他只能待在地下室里。就像一个工具。

不管猫头鹰法庭正在研究什么，提姆都知道那将会让他们再也不需要利爪。而如果那真的实现了，他们已有的利爪该怎么办？


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

~第二部分：罗宾~

~One~

当达米安骑着摩托车停在椅子后面的时候杰森还在做着调查。达米安依旧很生气，杰森可以通过头盔下的沉默感受出来。在过去两天里，除非是有必要不然达米安都不会跟他说话。

“今晚情况怎么样？”他问道。

达米安像一条正处在气头上随时准备攻击的蛇一样发出了嘶嘶声，然后把头盔摔在了桌子上。“抢劫，小偷！都是些小鱼。你——”他突然停了下来，看着屏幕上出现的理查德•格雷森十一岁时的照片深吸一口气，“那是谁？”

“那个利爪。”杰森回答说。他脑海深处还记得他。他小时候曾经见过一次飞翔的格雷森的演出。他逃票进去看过，不过和他妈妈一起住时没太多机会。他见过理查德•格雷森做，叫什么来着？三重空翻之类的。而重点在于，两天前的那晚那名利爪在夜翼追捕他的时候也做了那个动作。

“不要这么叫他。”达米安说，“以及你怎么知道他是这个人的？”

“那个空翻。”杰森回答道。

达米安瞥了他一眼：“你有毛病吗？”

“我是一名哥谭的义警，达米安。”杰森翻了个白眼，“你看。”他拖出他找到的以前的演出录像，用着他从布鲁斯那里学来的技巧。

随着他们观看那部记录格雷森的表演的晃动的视频，杰森可以感觉到达米安的怀疑在慢慢减轻。“我那时候还是一个小孩子，比你现在还要小。我想他大概也才十一岁左右。”杰森解释道，“他——看。”

“噢，”达米安说，“那个杀手有同样的肢体语言。”

“是的，没错。之前我只是没想起来，但是当我看见他那个特技动作的时候，我就知道了。那名利——杀手是理查德•格雷森。”

“我们有什么关于他的资料吗？”

“没有。”杰森说道，“还有一点相当可疑。他的父母在一次演出过程中去世。那被宣布称是一起事故，但是有一名警察还一直都在调查这件事，直到——”

“戈登。”达米安插嘴道。

杰森点点头，说：“是的，戈登。还能有谁呢？这个孩子被登入系统然后他就失踪了。”

“回放！”达米安说着便自己凑近了电脑。

“什么？”

“这里。”达米安说着暂停了那个模糊的视频。

“操他妈的。”杰森的身子不自觉地向前靠了一点。虽然有些模糊，但他不会认错那个男人。那是布鲁斯。

“父亲。”达米安说道。

“格雷森夫妇死去的那晚他就在现场。”杰森说。

达米安点点头然后退后一步，双臂交叉抱胸。“他看见了那一幕，我确定他一定也会着手调查这件事情。”

杰森把椅子转了个方向看着他的弟弟，说：“他不会让这件事就这么过去的，你知道。”

达米安点点头：“是的。”

“他很可能会进行详细的调查。那孩子亲眼目睹了自己父母的死亡——就像布鲁斯。”

“我知道，”达米安说道，“让开。”

“你觉得你可以找到那个文件吗？”

“如果它就在这台电脑上的话，是的，我可以。它会花费一些时间，但我会找到格雷森的资料的。你可以这么叫他，你知道的。”

“格雷森？”

“是的，因为现在还没有证据证实他就是利爪。”

杰森叹了口气。达米安可真是一个固执的小孩。“好吧。”

“告诉潘尼沃思准备一些东西吃，这需要一段时间，然后记得喂一下阿尔弗雷德，陶德。”

“好的。”杰森轻快地回答道。很明显达米安爱阿尔弗雷德，而杰森怀疑他也开始喜欢潘尼沃思了。他不禁笑起来。

“我能感觉到，”达米安说，“滚出去。”

“别熬夜到太晚。”杰森调侃到。

“出去。”达米安重复到。

于是杰森走上楼。

~+~

知道利爪的真名和样子有些奇怪，至少知道那名利爪曾经是怎样的一个孩子很奇怪。知道布鲁斯花费了近十年的时间试图找到那个孩子也很怪异。试图知道他是否还活着，知道理查德•格雷森身上发生了什么。

也许这么多年来他终于找到了一丝线索。也许这就是为什么他现在失踪了。也许猫头鹰法庭抓住了他。

杰森不想再继续深想下去了。布鲁斯很厉害，是干着这份工作中的人里面最厉害的之一。杰森相信布鲁斯最后会回到他们身边。完整的。

他喂完了猫之后前去厨房里。

“达米安准备熬夜。”他说。

“又熬夜？”阿尔弗雷德问道。

“是的。”杰森回答道。

“可是明天他还要上学。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“你自己去跟他说吧。我们最终还是发现了那个利爪的线索，”杰森说道，“我认为他是失踪的格雷森小孩。”

“那个马戏团男孩？”阿尔弗雷德问道。

“是的，就是那个。他双亲去世的那天布鲁斯也在现场。我们发现了。我找到了一个那晚的模糊的录像。他就在那里，而这意味着他应该还在寻找理查德•格雷森。”

阿尔弗雷德转身看着他：“布鲁斯少爷想要帮助那个男孩。他曾经谈及过收养的事情。”

“操，真的吗？！那么现在我为我能获得蝙蝠侠的注意感到十分特别。”杰森开了个玩笑。

“你确实获得了蝙蝠侠的注意，杰伊少爷。但理查德少爷得到了布鲁斯的。”

“这很奇怪，你知道的，想到他可能会成为第一个……好吧，也许不是罗宾，但不管怎样都是蝙蝠侠的助手。”

“我们永远都不会知道。”阿尔弗雷德说道。

“也许，但是他在这方面真有天赋。我是说……他现在就是了。杀人，操。当布鲁斯找到他的时候他会怎么做呢？他现在，在布鲁斯眼中，是一个罪犯了。”

“我也不好说，杰森少爷。”阿尔弗雷德回答道。

“你知道的，我有点喜欢他。”

阿尔弗雷德笑道：“你总是喜欢不太可能的事情。”

“你是指布鲁斯还是达米安？”杰森笑着问道。

“二者兼有，我想。达米安少爷有说过他想吃什么吗？”

“他什么的吃，你知道他的，除了肉类。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头：“很好。”

“你总是可以为他准备一些华夫饼的，阿福。他喜欢那个，就算他装作他什么也不在乎的样子。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了起来。

~+~ 

杰森从不认为他是特殊的。他曾是街头老鼠，一个小偷，以及——有时他亟需现金的时候，还干过别的。他生活在阴暗的小巷里。

在布鲁斯收养了他之后，这些都变成了奢侈品和好学校。他爱上了阿尔弗雷德的菜肴，阿尔弗雷德因此也更加如鱼得水。而剩下的就全是和一些东西的战斗。

那时候他对他妈妈还是有些生气，就那样死去了，留下他独自一人。当她还活在世上的时候，他有活着的目标。他需要照顾她和自己。

和布鲁斯在一起，被布鲁斯收养很无聊。

他陷进麻烦里面了，因为他一直很不安很愤怒，而最重要的是，无聊。

是阿尔弗雷德建议做些运动。

是杰森自己让布鲁斯训练他。

让布鲁斯同意他出去做这项该死的工作简直就是一场战争，但是他最终还是看见了胜利的曙光。

杰森从不后悔，除了他那时还太年幼拯救不了他的妈妈。但是也许根本就没有任何方法可以救她。至少当她不想被拯救并且——直面这个很痛苦——杰森还不足以能激励她坚持时，没有任何办法。

他现在不禁想到，理查德是不是也会有这么一段艰难的时光。很多年前当杰森看见他的时候他看起来特别幸福，那时候理查德有深爱着他的双亲，每天都是一场冒险。至少那时在杰森眼中看来是这样。

他笑了笑。理查德当然也会度过一段困难的日子来适应那些古怪的校服和校规的。

他们有着相似的灵魂。

~+~

杰森知道穿上制服跑出去寻找利爪很蠢兮兮的，不管达米安怎么说，杰森都确信他是利爪，而不是什么只戴了个古怪面具的人。

问题在于，他没办法克制住自己。他需要找到理查德•格雷森然后搞清楚他身上究竟发生了什么。也许还要问他关于布鲁斯的事情。

现在杰森正在考虑这个，布鲁斯变得比通常情况下更加诡秘了……对布鲁斯自己而言。十八岁的时候杰森就开始独自办案了。不总是寻求布鲁斯的帮助。而达米安就不是这样——说实话，他也能自己处理案子。而且杰森很怀疑他也确实自己处理过。不过他们都不敢说布鲁斯会真的不知道这个。

利爪很难被发现。杰森已经制止了两起抢劫一起入室盗窃，而且正准备结束这个夜晚——毕竟明天还要上学。

火车站旁闪过的一个黑影突然吸引了他的注意。他决定跟上去。如果是他一个人无法解决的麻烦的话他会呼叫夜翼。

利爪站在火车顶部，罗宾也追了上去。

利爪回头看了他一眼然后抬起头。

“这很危险。”杰森说道。

“这对锻炼平衡感有好处。”利爪回答道。他看着杰森越走越近，似乎有些愉快。杰森确定了他自己看起来完全不像是准备打一架的样子。或者因为利爪刚刚跟他说话了而显得激动过头。

“是的，好吧……”

“而且这很有趣。”那么利爪补充道。

“而如果你掉下去你就死了。”杰森说道。他感觉有些站不稳。他喜欢飞翔，他的驾驶技术也很好，但一般来说他还是更喜欢他所站立的地方没有移动。可这个不单单是在移动，它是在飞奔。

“那么我会抓住你的。”那名利爪说道。现在，杰森就是知道，隐藏在面具后的他一定是在笑的。

“不要觉得事情会这么顺利。我敢打赌我在你老板的圣诞节礼品单上。”

“他们不关心节日。”利爪说道。在他的语气里有些杰森不喜欢的东西，所以他决定不提及利爪的老板，或者雇主，或者是主人。

“真遗憾。我爱万圣节。”杰森说道。

“因为面具，对吧？”

杰森咧嘴一笑。“还有那些想要破坏我最喜欢的节日的人渣们。”那名利爪看上去准备跳下去了。“于是，”杰森努力让自己的语气听起来随意一点，“想让我看看要怎么做吗？”

“什么？”

“你在这里干什么。在火车表面？”

“你没有掉下去，你做得很好。”

“是的，但你可以显得很优雅。”杰森回答道，然后在心里暗自咒骂自己。这也许是他说过的最糟糕的一句话了。甚至排在了他十四岁第一次约阿曼达•布莱出去之前。难怪她当时看他的表情就好像他疯了。迪克现在也这么看着他。好极了，杰森想到，现在他给了这个利爪一个昵称——而他才知道这家伙几天而已。而且他还是没有想出来达米安的昵称。我真糟糕，他想到，然后笑了起来。

“你刚刚想了什么糟糕的东西。”利爪说道。

杰森看着他，说：“好吧……是的，但不是关于你的？总是这样。我有糟糕的思想。”

然后杰森任由利爪打量着他。然后利爪点了点头，又靠近了一点。“闭眼。”他说。

“你疯了吗？火车正——”当他看见利爪闭上眼张开手臂的时候停了下来。火车顶部有道弧线。杰森想要坐下来或者蹲着，但是——那名利爪完全视弧度为无物。杰森充满敬佩地看着迪克弯下腰，毫不犹疑地跟随着火车的每一次律动晃动。毫无恐惧。他的身体，杰森想到，操——那是——杰森现在完全不应该想到的东西。他的阴茎当然也有自己的看法。

“你需要感受这个——震动。”迪克说道。杰森十分自然的在自己脑中叫他迪克了。管他的呢。

“如果我死了，夜翼会来追捕你的。”杰森调侃道。

“别担心。小翅膀不会需要埋葬你的。你不会掉下去。”迪克说。他睁开眼睛并伸出一只手。杰森握了上去。“闭上眼睛，感受火车的律动。让本能接管你的身体。”

“说得倒轻巧。”杰森笑了一下。“另外，小翅膀？四年来我一直在努力给他想一个昵称，而你刚刚——”当迪克走到他身后的时候他闭上了嘴。

“就照着我的指引，”他说，“并且闭上你的眼睛。”

杰森照做了。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

~Two~

隔着手套和凯夫拉面料迪克无法感觉到罗宾的身体的温度，而他希望他能。他摇摇头将它赶出脑海，重新专注于火车的移动。他不希望罗宾死掉。如果罗宾真的有什么事情的话，那个小的，夜翼，会来追捕他。迪克知道这点，而且他还知道夜翼被训练得更加出色，并且被训练的时间也更长，从很小的时候就开始了。有朝一日，夜翼将会成长为可怕的敌人。不过现在他只是一个非常危险的小孩。

“我很抱歉，我——”迪克不知道他应该说什么。

“嘿，那没关系。你确实警告我了，而且你还通知了警察。”

“我不希望你死。”迪克说道。

“我很高兴你不希望。没事的。比起其他的什么我的自尊才是最受伤的。”

“真的吗？因为——”

“迪克，那没事。”罗宾一说完迪克就僵住了。他往后退了一步，然后罗宾有些不稳地晃悠起来，于是迪克抓住他的臀部让他重新掌握平衡。“操。”罗宾说道。

“你怎么会知道我的名字？”这简直是最愚蠢的问题。他刚刚证实了罗宾的怀疑。

“你现在准备杀了我吗？因为我得说，我感受到了杀气。”罗宾说道。

“我——”迪克有了一种后退的欲望，但他担心罗宾又会站不稳。

“也许我们该去一块平地？”罗宾提议道。

“好的。”迪克说完罗宾便发射出了他的抓钩。

~+~

他们一落在老城区的一个露台上的时候迪克就看见罗宾掏出了一盒烟。

“你不准备杀我，对吧？”他问道，一边点燃了香烟深吸了一口。迪克的眼睛盯着罗宾吐出来的白烟。

“不。只要我不是必须杀了你。”

“很好，我想。我的意思是，就目前来看很好。”

“你怎么会知道我的名字？”

“眼睛。”罗宾说。

“什么？”

“你的眼睛。我还小的时候曾经看过一次你的表演，而且你没有戴白色滤片。”

“我的眼睛，真的吗？”迪克皱了皱眉。“我不喜欢透过滤片看这个世界。”他说道，“但也许——你在逗我，对吧？”

“因为没有人能那么厉害？”

“好吧也许有，夜翼，但是他看上去太小了不太可能看过我表演。”最好不要泄露他对罗宾和他的家庭有多了解。不管怎么说他都不应该知道这些事情。提姆总是会告诉他比工作所需的更多的信息。

罗宾吐出一口气。“我确实是在开玩笑。我见过你的表演，而在两天前我又看见那一幕了，理查德。”

“迪克很好——提姆也叫我迪克。”迪克说。

“就知道你不是一个人。”罗宾说道。

“你通过我的动作把我和那个名字联系起来了。那个三空翻。也许我不应该再使用它了。它只是为了展示和——”

“娱乐？”罗宾问道。

“是的。”迪克点了点头。娱乐。听见这个词感觉可真奇怪。和提姆以外的人说话的感觉也很奇怪，和认为他还是一个真正的人类还不是一个工具的人。

“于是，你叫什么？”

“抱歉？”

“你的——杀手名字？”罗宾问道。他抽完了那根烟，把烟头抛向了外面。

他们两个一起看着它掉下去。

“利爪。”迪克说。

“我就知道。你就是那种利爪，不是吗？”

迪克没有承认也没有否认，因为他不确定那个会不会让罗宾遇到危险。应该没有人知道猫头鹰法庭，至少现在还不行。流言，传说，童谣没什么问题。因为它们很难成为法庭切实存在的证据。

“玩过一个屋顶游戏没，迪克？”杰森问道。

“没有，规则是什么？”

“你数到十然后来抓我，抓住了之后我数到十再来抓你。两个以上的人一起会更好玩。”罗宾裂开嘴笑了一下，“但我觉得我们会找到乐趣的。”

“听起来就是一个普通的游戏，但是是在房顶上而不是在地面玩，对吧？”

“是的，这样更有趣，因为你可以用抓钩。你有那个吗？”

“如果我没有的话怎么办？”迪克问道。

“那么你就要非常聪明了。”罗宾笑道。“开始数数！”他一边掏出抓钩一边说道。

迪克自己当然也有一个。他开始数数。这是一个熟悉这座城市的有趣的方式。

~+~

当罗宾停下来并示意他离远点的时候，他们已经进行到了游戏的第十七轮，因为他们两个都很快。迪克站在屋顶上看着罗宾阻止了两个准备抢劫一个老人的孩子。他们看上去还不到十六岁，迪克想。

当罗宾回到屋顶上来的时候他的呼吸速率甚至都没有变快。“通知警察。”

“你可以让他们很长一段时间都没办法走路。”迪克说。

“我知道。但是他们只是愚昧的绝望的孩子们。和一个专业人士进行一场谈话可能会更加有用。”罗宾低头看了一眼那两个小孩，继续道，“每个人都值得第二次机会。”

迪克知道罗宾，他的真名是杰森•陶德，曾经也是一个街头男孩。在他被布鲁斯•韦恩收养之前。

迪克不确定他是不是也会有一次机会，或者这个，成为猫头鹰法庭的利爪，是不是就是他的第二次机会。毕竟，没有人说过第二次机会就会比第一次的结果要好。成为一名利爪不是他的选择，但他现在已经习惯了大部分改变，而且如果他对自己足够诚实的话，还有一件事是他会想念的。提姆。

当他更小的时候，他曾经有过和提姆一起出逃的模糊幻想。迪克有技术而提姆有金钱。

但是提姆也有自己的家，有目标。他，就像迪克一样，被洗脑了很多年。

“你看起来很忧郁。”罗宾打断了迪克的沉思。

“你甚至都看不到我的脸。”迪克回答说。

“所以这真是太可惜了。”罗宾厚脸皮地说道，“但从你的肢体语言里面也看得出来。你看起来就像是要逃跑，逃得很远很远。或者想要杀掉什么人。”

迪克藏在面具后的嘴巴笑了笑。“你从来没有过这种欲望吗？”

“有时会，但是然后我会把它说出来，或者去打一会儿沙袋。漫无目的地奔跑，直到我再也迈不出步子。”

“于是，你就太累了从而杀不了人了。”迪克说。

“是的。”罗宾回答说。“来吧。我很饿了，我们一起去找些食物和一份奶昔，然后今晚就到此为止了。我甚至都没力气搬任何一个稍微沉一点的东西了。”他调侃道。

“我觉得你挺好的。”迪克说道。

“我是挺好的。但我身边的人会担心。”他耸了耸肩，“来吗？”

“我没钱——”

“我请你。来吗？这几乎是一次完美的约会。娱乐和食物，饮料，也许我还会让你在夜晚结束前吻我。”罗宾说着挤了下眼睛，然后射出了他的抓钩。迪克不知道应该怎么回答他，不过他还是跟了上去。到目前为止今晚都很愉快。

~+~

罗宾在等待他们的汉堡和薯条的时候同意柜台后的那个女生和他一起合了个影。

迪克正隐藏在附近的某个房顶的阴影里。他不会冒险进入一个快餐店。因为某些很明显的原因。

迪克不知道他要吃些什么，于是他让罗宾帮他点了。奶昔是焦糖的，喝起来过甜了一些，但它在某种程度上让他想起了马戏团的爆米花。

“好喝吗？”罗宾一边吃一边问道。他们正隐藏在阴影里，但由于罗宾就坐在他身边，他不再有自己隐藏起来的感觉了。房顶上估计会有些冷，但是透过他的制服他很难感觉得到那个。

“是的。”迪克说道，因为它真的很不错。这就像他们两个都是普通的男孩。只是一起遛出来吃不健康的食物。

“我们应该多聚聚。”

迪克对此没有发表任何意见，他只是往嘴里塞了一根薯条。他尝试过戴着面具吃东西，但是那看起来很蠢而且很麻烦，所以他把它取下来了。罗宾睁大了眼睛，不过他什么也没有说。

罗宾很快地吃完了他的汉堡，然后开始吃第二个，而迪克还在吃他的第一个。它尝起来很棒，而且他不确定下一次吃到垃圾食品是什么时候了，所以他想要慢点吃。利爪的菜单都非常严格。提姆曾经偷偷给他吃过蛋糕，但提姆不太可能给他吃汉堡和薯条，而且在两次任务之间迪克是被禁止外出的。现在的这个夜晚在各个意义上都非常罕见。他需要让他自己熟悉这个城市——这实际上也是他未来几晚的任务。

“明天？”迪克问道，“不是说食物，只是——”

“好的，”罗宾说，“同一时间，同一地点？”

“当然。”迪克回答道，然后他们沉默着吃完了那些食物。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

~Three~

“你需要停止这么做。”迪克一边说着一边把他的装备扔在了床上。提姆打开灯。

“迪克。”提姆说道，而他讨厌这个，因为这和他父亲的语气听起来差不多了。他深吸一口气。迪克正看着他。“你去了哪里？”

“熟悉这座城市。这是你父亲所希望的。”迪克回答道，他还在继续脱衣服。

提姆想要看别的地方，但他不能，因为那会显得退让，再加上他的父亲总是教导他利爪只是工具，看到他们赤身裸体也没什么。你只是不能享受这个。

但提姆还是试图让他自己不要接触到这些，至少不要接触到迪克的。但是看到这一切的时候完全就是另一码事了，迪克太过随意了，在他的房间里。

“迪克。”提姆说道，他看着迪克，而迪克也直直地看着他。他没有撒谎，但是他隐瞒了很大一部分事实。“我跟踪了你的进度。”

“我的制服上面没有追踪器。”迪克说。

“我知道。你把它取下来了。”

迪克点了点头“是的。因为法庭看上去并不需要那个。我们总是会回来的。”

“可还是有交通摄像头，迪克。我入侵了它们和安保摄像头，在不同的——”

几秒的时间内迪克就逼近了他，他的手指捏住了提姆的喉咙。提姆慢慢地吞咽了一下，然后盯着迪克的眼睛。“你跟踪我。”

“你最近很奇怪。”提姆说。

“那个你要寻找的更恰当的词是快乐。”迪克愤怒地说道。

“你要伤害我吗？”提姆问道。他知道如果迪克要攻击他的话他没有任何机会。他们当然会追杀他，但是提姆会死。

“不会。”迪克说着退后了一步。“不是你。”他握紧拳头说道，“你也只是一名受害者——就像我一样。”

“我不是——”

“那么你喜欢这一切吗？那些对孩子们的折磨，以及拥有你自己的走狗？”他问道。

提姆吼了回去：“不要那么说你自己。”

“你还没有回答我的问题。”

“我不喜欢。你知道我不喜欢。”提姆说道，但那只是“不再”。当他还是个孩子的时候他觉得这一切都很刺激。并没有很多孩子都能有属于他们自己的——现在他没办法找到一个词来形容他和迪克的关系，但是那时候他认为迪克是他的私有物，他需要做提姆想要他做的任何事。那真是该死的自私。但是他那时还只是个小孩子，什么都不知道。而当他长大一点了之后，事情就变得更加复杂了。

“你这些年来都跟在你父母身后，提姆。”迪克说道。他又后退了几步然后坐在床上，把头埋在了手掌里。“你为什么要跟踪我？”

“因为你表现得很奇怪，我告诉过你了。”提姆回答道。

“不要对我说谎。我了解你。我能读懂你，就像你能读懂我一样。你嫉妒了。而一旦你发现我——和罗宾交上了朋友——”

“罗宾，老天！迪克。我父亲希望他死。他会命令你这么做但是你——”

“不会。”迪克接嘴道。

提姆当然知道，迪克不会那么做，而提姆自己也不会。在某种程度上他也挺喜欢罗宾那家伙的……即使他正在将迪克从他身边偷走。罗宾人很好。提姆调查过了。

猫头鹰法庭知道很多关于罗宾和蝙蝠侠的事情。以及夜翼。这些东西提姆本不应该知道，但说真的，他们的安全系统那么糟糕可不是提姆的错。那是你能用钱买到的最好的系统，但是提姆比那还要好。

“他会杀了你，或更糟糕。”

“他们不再能对我为所欲为了，提姆。”

“他们可以杀了罗宾。”提姆说道。而且他们会的。或者至少会尝试。

“如果真的到了那一步，我会站到他那边。你呢？”迪克盯着他的眼睛问道。提姆真的不知道。

迪克在要他对抗他的家庭。虽然他们不太像是一个家庭。他们只在照片上面看起来很完美，但是他依旧爱他们。至少他认为他很爱。

“拜托，迪克。你要停止再去见他了。我删除了那些录像，所以没有人会知道今晚发生的事情，但是我不知道我能保护你多久。”提姆说着站起身来。他需要思考，而和迪克待在一起时他很难客观地思考。在某种意义上，迪克是……提姆的心脏。

迪克让他离开了。

~+~

“我本以为，”他的父亲说，“你会摆脱这个。”

“父亲？”提姆问道，但是他知道他的父亲在说什么。

“你的——迷恋，对于利爪的，你的利爪。当你还小的时候我觉得那很正常。每个男孩都会喜欢那样的一个神奇的玩具，但是现在你已经十六岁了，提摩西。马上就要成为一个男人了。我的继承人。”他的父亲说道。

就像针刺一样，那个词：继承人。在他和迪克谈完了之后甚至让他感觉更加受伤了。

因为他们想要把迪克身上一切人性化的东西都剥离开来，然后让他完全变成一件工具，而没有意识到他们自己早就不能算作是人类了。

那没什么东西——他强制让自己的思维停了下来。“你花了太多时间和那个利爪单独待在一起。”

提姆知道他让他的父亲失望了。他需要改变这一点。但是他不知道该怎么做。“我们本应该把你送去寄宿学校，而不是私人教师。但我的父亲就一直让我待在家里，我也成长为了我应该成为的样子。我想知道为什么你没有。”他的父亲正盯着他，“你有什么要说的吗，提摩西？”

“我很抱歉我让你失望了，父亲。”提姆说道，“我会努力做得更好的。”

“啊，努力，真是一个丑陋的词语。你甚至都不应该知道这个词，提摩西。你会做得更好，不然就要接受后果，明白了吗？”

“是的，父亲。”提姆说道。

“很好，现在你去准备一下吧。穿体面点。我们有客人来吃晚餐。”

“是的，父亲。”提姆说道。

“你把那个利爪锁起来了吗？”他父亲问道。

“是的，父亲。”提姆回答道。那不是一个谎言，但是迪克很久以前就知道怎么从他的笼子里面出去了，提姆也没心思再去建一个新的。而这只是无数的细小的他背叛他的家庭的事情之一。因为迪克。

“很好。”他的父亲说道，提姆知道这代表着他可以离开了。

~+~

他们边吃边聊时提姆一直很安静。他只在别人来找他说话的时候开口，他努力让自己显得礼貌一点，但是还是太过冷漠。就像其他的那些法庭成员一样。他想知道当他长大后他是不是希望变成那样。

他曾经以为他希望。他希望能让他的父亲感到骄傲，但现在他甚至都不确定那是否可能发生。他努力学习，得到了全A的成绩。他做了一切事情就为了得到他父母的爱。和正确的女孩约会——那些他母亲指定的。而且他会娶其中的某一个为妻——即使他怀疑他不可能爱上任何一个女人。他会完成他的责任。这样足够了吗？

一段对话突然吸引了他的注意，他试着不被发现他正在认真听地偷听它。那是关于他父亲在他们回到哥谭的那天跟他说的那件事。那些新型的利爪。替代品。

“事实上是育种，就像狗一样。”那些人当中的一个说道。提姆认出他就是枚石博士。有着绝顶聪明的大脑，并且毫无顾忌。

“我们过去试过那个。”提姆听见他自己说。

枚石博士看了他一眼，笑道：“是的，但那是一群还不够聪明的人用一种不完美的方式。我们把那些具有我们理想中的特点的男孩和女孩收集起来，然后照顾他们，直到我们确认他们可以通过成为利爪的训练。但即便如此也有很多人没能活下来。哈利马戏团的那些孩子很出色，但即使是他们有时也会崩溃。疯掉了。”博士补充道。

提姆点点头，他知道这些，但是他不想显得太过聪明，太过感兴趣。“我们需要找到更强大的母体。”另一个人说道。

“这就是我们为什么要回哥谭吗？”提姆问道。

“是的，我确定你的父亲会在合适的时候告诉你一切的，提摩西。”枚石博士说。他连拒绝别人的方式都和他的父亲一样，于是提姆微微鞠了个躬然后去拿了一杯饮料。

枚石博士所谓的更强大的母体是什么？他们准备创造出一个新的物种吗？这太疯狂了。他的父亲终将明白这点。

真的吗？一个声音在他的脑海中问道，那听起来可疑地像是迪克的声音。他们这么多年来一直在绑架、折磨、杀戮。为了更伟大的利益。真的会有什么东西能让他们停下实现自己的目的的脚步吗？

答案对提姆来说已经很清楚了。

不，他们不会，除非有人来阻止他们。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

~Four~

有些事情会让达米安很担心，而他之前还以为罗宾足够聪明，不会让自己也排上那份列表。

他有点想像电影中的大反派那样坐在黑暗中等待陶德，但真的……他已经开始逗猫了。

“我们需要谈谈。”罗宾一停下摩托的时候达米安就说道。陶德取下头盔，一只手撑在摩托上然后看着他。

“关于利爪的，是吧？”陶德问道。

“你到底在想什么？他不是朋友——”

“他也不是敌人。”陶德插嘴道。

“他把你打晕了。”

“你也有过。”陶德对他笑了笑，“但是看看我们现在，最好的朋友。”

“我们是兄弟，”达米安生气地吼道，“这不一样！”

陶德看着他，他的笑容甚至更加明显了。

噢，达米安想。他本来不想把那个那么大声说出来的。陶德十分明智地没有对那句话发表看法。

“他正试着做正确的事情。阿尔弗雷德告诉过你布鲁斯曾经想要收养他吗？”

“我一点都不觉得惊讶。很明显父亲喜欢把迷途羔羊捡回家。”

“你也是。”陶德轻声说道。

达米安低头看了一眼趴在他大腿上的阿尔弗雷德。一只宠物——好吧，两只，如果你想要算上那头他从屠夫手里救出来的牛的话。那没有让他变成一个疯狂的猫奴。父亲只捡回来了陶德和达米安他自己，所以……好吧，也许在这方面他确实像他的父亲。

“有人也在跟踪你们两个。我查找证据的时候什么也找不到。没有一张你们两个舒舒服服地坐在屋顶上吃薯条的照片。甚至都没有你们飞翔的一点影子。什么都没有。”

“迪克和某个人一起工作。”陶德说道。

“现在已经是迪克了。你才认识他，差不多一个星期？还不算你昏迷不醒的时间。而你已经给他取了一个昵称？”达米安不知道他对此有什么感想。陶德从来没有给过他昵称。这么多年来，不过就此而言他的父亲也没有。学校里的那些孩子们都有昵称，但是达米安一直没有一个昵称。

“自然而然地就有了，小翅膀。”

“什么？”

“迪克这么叫你。小翅膀。”陶德回答道。

“我一点也不小！在我这个年龄我的体型很正常。”达米安说道。

“他才不是这个意思，达米安。我有点喜欢它。”

“你当然喜欢。你想和他上床。”达米安说道。

“我——”

“你准备和他约会，陶德。而且还有其他人知道这个。我想是某个关心格雷森的人。”

“他提到了一个名字。提姆，但那还不足以深入调查。”

“是的，没错。”达米安说道，“不过不管他到底是谁，他都很厉害。我不能追踪到他的痕迹。”达米安说着看了陶德一眼。

“我不喜欢你的眼神。”陶德说。

“你和格雷森关系不错了哈。你可以往他身上偷偷放一个追踪器。这样我们就能找到他们住在哪里了，陶德。也许还能找到有关父亲的线索。”达米安说道。父亲失去联系已经太长时间了。

有些事情不太对劲，而且达米安不准备成为一个孤儿。他才刚刚在这个疯狂的家庭里感觉到温暖。他不会让他的父亲死去。

“他已经够糟的了，达米安。我不想欺骗他，而且如果我这样做了会怎么样呢？迪克会怎么样？那个叫提姆的呢？我认为迪克把他当做弟弟或者什么类似的。我不认为他会背叛他的家庭。”

“如果这一切的背后真的是法庭的话，那么他们就不是格雷森的家庭。他的家庭已经死了——”

“我的也是。但是我又有了一个新的。我会为了你们所有人战斗到我生命的最后一刻。迪克也一样。”

“你怎么能这么确定？关于利爪的那些资料中可以清楚地看出一件事：他们就像人偶一样。在很小的时候就被洗脑，被训练成高效的残忍的杀人机器。他们甚至都没有感情！”

“迪克不一样！”陶德反驳道，“他通知了警察。他警告了我。他不想杀死我。”

“那是因为那时杀了你不是他的任务，”达米安说道，“他只能勉强算是处于灰色地带。”

“无论如何他本来可以杀了我。”陶德争辩说。

“那不是他的任务。”达米安重复道。陶德怎么这么固执？

“你因为我和他在一起吃醋了吗？”

“你犯傻了吗？你他妈的以前有过一些女朋友和哥儿们。”达米安回答道。

“是的，但是——没有像我们这样的人。”

“他才不像我们！他为了生存杀人，我们救人。这就是最大的区别。”达米安生气地说道。

“布鲁斯想要帮助他。”

“当格雷森是个孩子，一个孤儿，一个需要帮助的无辜者。现在他不是了。他是一个受过高度训练的杀手——”

“我认为他还是需要帮助。我不觉得他喜欢他正在做的这些事情。”陶德说道。

“他们没有——”

“迪克有，”陶德打断道。”他有。他——”陶德深吸了一口气，“他在我面前取下了面具。”

“噢。”达米安说。

“是的。”陶德重复道，“他是不同的。”

“但他还是很危险。”

“你也是，我也是，布鲁斯同样也是的。”陶德说道。

“他还是法庭的一份子。”达米安说。他不得不面对这个了，而且再一味地否认那么明显的事实是不理智的。有人和利爪一起工作，而那个人很厉害，有足够的金钱和资源。那就只能是猫头鹰法庭了。

“现在我们相信有猫头鹰法庭了？”陶德调侃道。

“既然我们已经发现了这么多线索，它看起来很像是真的。而这也意味着我们正处于危险的境地。法庭从来都不会只拥有一个利爪，就算格雷森是不同的，他也依然是利爪。谁能说清楚他究竟能造成多大的危害？而当他的主人下达命令时，他是否又会变成一个完全的工具？”

陶德咬了咬嘴唇。这说明他正觉得焦虑。他需要一根香烟，但在蝙蝠洞里有着严格的吸烟禁令，即使是陶德也不打算违反它。

“好吧。我知道你的重点的，我又不笨。只是——我喜欢他。他看起来像个好人——”

“对于一个杀手来说？”达米安打断道。

“好吧，是的。但他变成现在这样不是他的错。当他们把他带走的时候他还只是个孩子。”陶德握紧了双拳。

“单就这点而言，我们就应该消灭他们。”达米安说道。他知道被强迫做没有小孩子会接受的训练的感觉。他的一部分内心对曾经的那个格雷森小孩的感觉类似于同情。也许那种感觉也是对于达米安可能成为的小孩的，要是他的祖父不是雷霄古的话。

陶德点点头：“但我不会背叛迪克。”

达米安叹了口气：“你总是会把事情搞得比它们应该的状况要复杂得多。”

“你不可能会喜欢简单的事情。那会让你感到无聊。”陶德嗤笑了一声。

他也许说到点子上了，达米安想。

~+~

达米安认为去上学是在浪费他的时间，因为他早就知道那些知识了，况且他的同学们也不太喜欢他。或者他们只是因为他是一名韦恩而想要和他做朋友。

特别是现在，玩过家家简直就是世界上最愚蠢的事情。

但是潘尼沃思和陶德坚持让他去学校。他们不能显得与众不同。

放学的时候他解脱般地叹了口气，抓过他的东西就往停车场走去。他才十三岁，所以即使他会开车骑摩托，当他是达米安•韦恩的时候他也不准这样。

他不得不等着潘尼沃思来接他。真是耻辱。

他抬起头看了一眼漂亮的湛蓝色的天空，然后压制住自己脑海中浮现出来的他的母亲穿着合身的黄色裙子的记忆。

“唷！”陶德喊了一声，达米安看着他。

他正对达米安笑着等在一辆摩托车旁边，一边还对周围的男生女生们挤眉弄眼的。达米安白了他一眼，但还是向他走了过去。”你怎么在这里？潘尼沃思呢？”

陶德递给他另一个头盔。”我来接你。”

“为什么？”达米安问道，但他还是接过了那个头盔。他真的还有点想念在白天骑车兜风的感觉。

“因为你的生活中需要更多的乐子。”陶德说道。达米安确定这是因为上次他不小心说漏嘴了那个词：兄弟。不过他并不像他想象中的那么纠结。

“我们没有时间找乐子。”达米安嗤笑了一声。

“一个小时而已又不会杀了你，而且我今晚准备和迪克见面。我准备和他谈谈——问一下布鲁斯。”陶德说道。

“好吧。”

“于是，”陶德说，“你说过我和迪克约会的任何证据都被销毁了，但是你还是知道我们两个一起吃了薯条——”

“我跟踪你。”达米安边说边戴上了头盔。”我就是那么厉害。”他坐到陶德身后补充道。他们需要离开这里，然后去一个更加隐秘的地方。他们还有工作要做。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

~第三部分：夜翼~

~One~

达米安还是觉得寻找父亲最好的方法就是在利爪身上放一个追踪器。但是陶德很反对这个方案，因此他认为这不值得那么麻烦。达米安相当肯定陶德会警告格雷森的。也许他已经警告过了。

他悄悄地落在利爪身后。利爪在房顶上行进的时候他一直跟着格雷森。他很厉害，非常、非常厉害。达米安完全不认为他会还没发现达米安正在跟踪他。而这个房顶也正是那些比较适合于谈话的一个。

“房顶游戏可不是这么玩的。”格雷森说着转过身面对着达米安。

“我没有玩游戏。”达米安说。

“小翅膀，你的哥哥可比你有趣多了。”格雷森回答道。

“我们需要谈谈。”达米安无视了那个昵称。

“关于什么？”

“罗宾和蝙蝠侠。”

“我只是——”

“约会？”达米安说道。

“说真的，我也不太确定。”格雷森说。只能听见他的声音感觉有些奇怪，那听起来很温暖柔和。达米安真的想要看见这名利爪的脸。“也许吧。我只是和罗宾在一起打发时间。而且我到这里以来都没有看见过或听说过蝙蝠侠的消息。”

“他在找你。”

“为什么？”

“不是作为利爪的你，是另一个。那个你曾经是的男孩。”达米安说道。

“噢。我已经不再是那个男孩了。我现在压根就不算个男孩了。”格雷森说，但他指的其实是，达米安清楚这点，是“人类”而不是“男孩”。“他为什么要找我？”

“他是蝙蝠侠。”达米安说道，“他想要拯救你。”

“这么多年以来——”利爪停了下来。

达米安看着他蓝色的眼睛，它们让他想到了父亲的。这很奇怪，想到格雷森很可能会成为他的哥哥。

“他是蝙蝠侠。”达米安重复道。

“太晚了。我现在已经是利爪了。”格雷森说。

“罗宾说你是不同的。”达米安回应道。

“他又不认识其他的利爪。他怎么会知道？”格雷森问道。

达米安有些喜欢格雷森的大脑的运作方式。他看起来不像罗宾那样毛躁。“他就是知道。他是这么说的。他就是知道你是不同的。”他看着格雷森继续道，“我想要在你身上放一个追踪器。而且你和罗宾的关系会让这一步变得相当简单，但是罗宾想要先和你谈谈。我也不认为他会这么做。于是，我就来了。我只想要蝙蝠侠回来。”

利爪歪了下头，说：“我不知道他在哪里。我也不知道法庭是不是抓住他了。我更不会告诉你我待在哪里。”

“利爪难道没有一个统一的——巢穴？”

利爪正在笑。达米安可以从他的声音里面听出来。“一个巢穴？我想是有的。但我没有待在利爪的巢穴里。”

“这一点就证明了他是不同的。”罗宾一落到房顶上就插嘴道。在他靠近的时候达米安就知道他来了，他确定格雷森也知道。

“不，这只证明了有人很关心他，没有每时每刻都像对待一个没有灵魂的工具一样对待他。”达米安回应道。

“夜翼！”罗宾吼道。

达米安翻了个白眼，他知道罗宾看得出来他正这么做。利爪大概也看得出来。

“他是对的。”格雷森说，“确实有人关心我。”

夜翼看着他，道：“就是那个人销毁了你和罗宾——约会的一切证据。”

“我们没有——”格雷森说。

“我们没有？我还以为我们就在约会，而且很快就会亲吻。”罗宾插嘴道。他也许只是在半开玩笑。

“我——”

“没时间纠结这个了。”达米安果断地打断了他们。“那个人，我们不妨就叫他提姆，”达米安继续道，“他会知道蝙蝠侠在哪里吗？他能调查出法庭有没有抓住他吗？”

“是的。”格雷森说，“他能。他非常聪明。”

“噢，好极了。”达米安评论道。

“我不认为他会帮你。”格雷森说道。

“他也许会。”达米安说着抛出了一个麻醉针。“你最好接住他，因为他会重重地摔在地上。”他对杰森说道。

“你他妈的在干什么？”罗宾迅速地动起来。他轻松地接住了格雷森。看来格雷森比杰森还要轻不少。罗宾瞪了他一眼，说：“你为什么要这么做？”

“你没听见吗？那个提姆喜欢格雷森。他关心格雷森。现在我们抓住格雷森了。他会帮助我们找到父亲。”达米安说道，“而他就是交换。”

“是的，我知道！”罗宾愤怒地说，“当我说不要追踪器的时候，我的意思是这类东西都不能有。不能有任何阴谋。”

达米安白了他一眼：“但这是一个好计划。”

“你甚至都没有跟我讨论过这个！我们是搭档。”

“是吗？可是你对我的态度就像是在对待一个孩子。”达米安说。

“你就是一个孩子！”

达米安双手抱胸，道：“我能放倒你。你要和我再干一架吗？”

罗宾叹了口气，低头看了格雷森一眼。“他会因为我们绑架他而生气的。”

“我们会让他好好的，而且你知道还有人会给他准备华夫饼。”达米安说道。潘尼沃思的华夫饼总是让一切事情都变得更加简单。

“我打赌他会因此感谢我们。”罗宾说。

“来吧，让我们把他带回去。”

“你开了车？”罗宾问道。

达米安白了他一眼。

“好吧，好吧，愚蠢的问题。”罗宾承认道。

“走吧。”

罗宾点了点头。

~+~

罗宾不让他开车回蝙蝠洞，这主意很愚蠢，因为明明就是他把车开去市区的，但是达米安不想再在这种小事上和他争吵一次了。

他看着利爪，然后取下了他的面具。那上面没有机关。大概是因为没有人这么做过，又或者是当他们能够这么做时利爪已经死掉了，因此——他们就对猫头鹰法庭毫无价值。或者也许法庭根本不在乎人们是否知道他们的利爪的样子。

作为一个二十岁的人来说格雷森看起来甚至还要更年轻一些。而睡着的时候——或者更确切地说是昏迷——他的表情看起来很祥和。他很，达米安可以承认这点，帅气。

“我希望你的麻醉剂足够有效，因为如果他在车里醒了的话，我们都会死的。”

“那是我自己调配的。”达米安说。他们已经卸下了利爪身上的全部武器，但杰森是对的，如果格雷森在车里醒来了的话会有很多麻烦。“而且我带了好几份。”他补充道。

“当然。”罗宾说着看了格雷森一眼。

陶德对这个利爪简直一片痴情。达米安不确定这是不是一件好事——目前还不确定。如果利爪也对陶德怀有这种情感的话，那么他们就有极大的概率活着解决这次麻烦。

“专心开车。”达米安说完便呼叫了潘尼沃思，告诉他他们将会有一位客人。

~+~

“达米安少爷。”潘尼沃思说道，他的语气听起来有些不赞同。

“什么？”他不耐烦地说，因为他真的不在乎。那明明是一个好计划。

“我以为你只是想要和格雷森少爷谈谈。”潘尼沃思回答道。

“我们谈了——”

“然后他就把迪克弄晕了，并迫使我成为了他的共犯。”陶德插嘴道。他的眼睛还在看着格雷森，他正躺在床上。被铐住了，这是必然的，因为达米安不能冒险。

“达米安少爷——”潘尼沃思顿了一下，“我会去准备一点食物。”

“谢谢，阿福。”陶德说道。

“我们需要为潘尼沃思想一个代号。”当潘尼沃思离开之后达米安说道。

“为什么？”

“万一将来还有类似的情况——”

“难道你准备绑架很多人吗？”

“只要能让我的父亲回来，需要我绑多少我就会绑多少，罗宾。”达米安严肃地说道。

陶德点了下头。干脆利落地，这一刻他看起来就像是一只鸟。也许那个代号真的很适合他。

“你准备联系那个叫提姆的家伙吗？”陶德问道。

“我保证他会联系我们。也许明晚我们就能看见他了。”

“我们不会把他单独留在这里的，对吧？”

“你疯了吗？我们需要有一个人看着他。他不能醒过来发现——”达米安看了一眼通往庄园的入口，“这里究竟是什么地方。”

“那我守第一班。”陶德说道。

达米安点点头。他也觉得陶德会想要这样。“我会在三小时后来替你。”

“好的。”陶德说道。

“不要碰那个利爪。”达米安说，十分严肃地。

“我才不会调戏他！”

达米安白了他一眼，然后就离开了。

~+~

达米安从脸上取下多米诺面具并将它扔到床上。有个规矩是在庄园里不能穿制服，而他当然也不准备穿着制服睡觉，他也不准备在醒来后去蝙蝠洞时重新换上制服。他将会在寒冷中待上四个小时。这是为什么他让陶德守第一班的原因。另一个原因是他和利爪谈话时他需要达到最佳状态。

如果格雷森愿意和他谈话的话。很有可能格雷森会固执地保持沉默，即使达米安曾经学过如何让一个不想说话的俘虏开口，但他也知道当你的父亲是蝙蝠侠而你的哥哥，没错陶德就是他的哥哥，是罗宾时他不能那么做。

而且说实话，他不想让陶德的第一个真正的男朋友吹掉。

他脱下衣服并洗漱完毕后就爬上了床准备休息。他大概还有两个半小时。

~+~

“还在睡。”达米安一回到蝙蝠洞里的时候陶德就对他说道，“你他妈的到底给他用了什么？”

“你可以自己在电脑上面查配方。”达米安回答道。

“会的，但不是现在。早餐时见。”陶德呻吟了一声，“明天还操他妈的要去上学。”

“是的，没错。”达米安说。

“需要我——”

“没事的。就像蝙蝠侠一样，我也可以小憩一下就恢复精力。”达米安打断道。

“那可真是奇葩。”陶德笑着说。

达米安已经懒得对他翻白眼了：“滚。”

“不准备给你的哥哥一个晚安吻吗？”

“滚，在我把你弄晕之前。我还有麻醉剂呢。”达米安警告到。

陶德笑着离开了。

现在达米安单独地和昏迷的利爪待在一起了。他拿过他的平板电脑和一把椅子，然后坐下来在等待格雷森清醒过来的同时做些工作。他要做一些例行的调查，以及试着破译父亲调查出来的关于格雷森和猫头鹰法庭的资料。找到它是一回事，获取完全的阅读权限就是另外的一回事了。密码很难破译。

他叹了口气然后抬起头来，正好看见了格雷森睁开眼睛。

他拽了拽手铐然后小声地咒骂了几句。他转过头来看着达米安。“这可不是什么明智的做法。”格雷森说道。

“格雷森，我别无选择。”达米安说着便把平板电脑放到了一边。

“他们会来找你的，小翅膀。他们知道你是谁。”格雷森说道。

达米安害怕这一可能性。这就解释了为什么父亲会行踪不明。达米安点点头道：“我希望提姆能够先来联系我。他是——”

格雷森笑了起来：“你不可能知道他是谁的。”

“不，我确实不知道。我只知道他关心你。”达米安回应道。

“我是他的利爪。”格雷森说道，“我只是他的利爪。”

“但他还是允许你和罗宾出去。”达米安说道。说实话，他不知道为什么格雷森此时也没有想要杀死他，他确信格雷森可以轻易地挣脱手铐的束缚。而他应该比达米安厉害。至少现在是这样。几年后他们估计可以打个平手。

“有时我也不知道他心里怎么想的，明白吗？”格雷森说着抬头看了一眼头顶，“这很酷，真的。我从来都没想过蝙蝠洞会是一个真正的洞穴。”

“法庭知道我的父亲，是吗？”

“他们知道所有事情。他们会来找你们。你们应该离开。现在。”

“那你呢？”达米安问道。

格雷森耸了耸肩，即使在这种境地他看起来还是很优雅。“我准备——”

“死？”杰森突然插了进来。他又偷偷地回来了。达米安确定陶德现在本应该是在睡觉。“你觉得布鲁斯冒着生命危险寻找你拯救你就是为了让你把一切都抛下吗？”

“杰森。”格雷森说道。那听起来——达米安也说不好。温柔的同时还能感觉到坚定。就好像他在脑海里曾经念过上百万次杰森的名字。

杰森看着他，说：“你从一开始就知道了？”

“是的。”格雷森说道，“法庭知道所有事情。”

“我对这点可不太确定。”达米安插嘴道。

格雷森又看向他：“让我走，然后我们就能把这件事情忘掉。”

“我不会的。我需要和提姆谈谈。”达米安说道。他已经决定了。如果有人能够帮助他的话那一定是提姆。

“达米安——”格雷森又开口道，但是达米安把针头扎进了他的手臂里，又把他迷晕了。

“操！你怎么总这样？”陶德问道。他又生气了。同时也他妈的惹恼了达米安。

“这样你不就可以继续盯着他美丽的睡脸了吗。”他生气地说道。

陶德张大了嘴看着他，然后大笑出来：“操。这简直——我真希望布鲁斯能在这里听见你这句话。”

“是的，我也希望。”达米安说道。

“我们会找到他的。”杰森回应道。

达米安点点头。他会保证这一点的。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

~Two~

杰森正盯着迪克美丽的睡颜。而与此同时他也还一边吃着早餐一边看那些资料。顺便逃学。不过这不是他第一次逃学了所以他完全不会觉得这样子不太好。这甚至都不会让他看上去有些可疑。而如果达米安逃学，好吧——他咬了一口卷饼然后调出了达米安制作的那种麻醉剂的相关文件。他跳过了那些科学性的部分，他只想知道过多久迪克才会醒来。

几个小时，但是杰森确定这次达米安没有给迪克注入完整的剂量。他会在这里等着他醒过来。

当他吃完了早餐并且因为那些文件无聊得头疼的时候，他站起来伸了个懒腰。也许打一下太极拳可以有助于他缓解焦虑的情绪。他看了看迪克然后把一缕散乱的头发从他脸上撩开。

迪克看着他，说：“你应该告诉你的弟弟离开这座城市。”

“他不会听的。我们认为法庭抓住了蝙蝠侠。”

“他也是你的父亲，所以你也不会离开。”迪克回应道。

“是的。”杰森说道，“你饿了吗？”

迪克想了想，说：“是的。而且口渴了。”

“阿福准备了些华夫饼。还有茶。”杰森说道，“他是英国人。”

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”迪克问道。

“我信任你。”杰森回答说。

“你真的不应该这样。你都不了解我。”迪克叹了口气然后闭上眼睛。

杰森知道这样信任迪克很愚蠢，但是他喜欢迪克，而且杰森深深地明白迪克是一个好人，即使他为猫头鹰法庭杀人。杰森相信你可以同时是一个杀手和一个好人。

“那么就算是我很笨吧。”杰森耸了耸肩。

“你不笨，你是一个好人。”迪克说道。他舔了下嘴唇，这让杰森真的很想吻他。

“看。”杰森爬上床跨坐在迪克的胸上。“我不是。我鲁莽而且脾气暴躁，我把愤怒都发泄在那些碍着我的眼的人渣身上。我下手太重，打碎过很多骨头。因此B总是会跟上我的案子。”他弯下腰，这样他们的嘴唇几乎贴在了一起。

“你在干什么？”

“诱惑你。”杰森说着更加缩减了他们之间的距离。迪克没有回应他。但杰森不准备让这次机会溜过。他逗弄着舔舐着轻咬着迪克的嘴唇，直到迪克呻吟出声并向他微张嘴唇。这个吻很轻很柔，是以前杰森不会做或者想要做的类型。至少不是在男生身上。迪克，杰森意识到，不是一个有经验的接吻者。他有些漫无边际地想到这个吻，杰森的吻，可能是迪克的初吻。这个想法将一串刺激顺着杰森的脊柱而下送到了他的阴茎上。

他亲吻了一下迪克的嘴角，然后坐起身来。迪克的瞳孔很黑，看上去甚至侵染了他眼睛的美丽的蓝色。杰森真的很想再挪下去一点，这样他就可以知道迪克有没有因此变得也像他一样硬起来。也许这只是一部分情况。毫无疑问，作为掌控的一方，再加上迪克还被铐在了床上，杰森硬了。说不准这也会让迪克硬起来。

迪克正盯着他。杰森舔了舔嘴唇，问道：“还想再来一次吗？”

“是的。”迪克说着将身体往上抬了起来。杰森真他妈的佩服迪克的柔韧性以及他对身体的掌控。他倾下身子在半空就吻到了迪克的嘴唇然后又把他按在床上，让他的手轻抚过迪克的身体，然后放在他的腹部。他不准备再做些其他的什么事情。他甚至避开了迪克的乳头。

迪克是一个很有天赋的学生。他可以感觉到他的吻技正变得越来越好。杰森就好像是在被欲火灼烧着那样焦躁不安。他现在只想脱光迪克的衣服。

“杰森少爷！”

杰森呻吟了一声然后把脸埋在了迪克的脖子里笑起来。“狗屎。”

“注意语言。”阿尔弗雷德说道。

杰森抬眼看了他一下，说：“抱歉。”

“达米安难道没有说过不要猥亵客人吗？”

“客人？”迪克好笑地问道。

“我没有猥亵他——他也喜欢这样！”狗屎，杰森想到，这听起来就像是一个猥亵犯会说的话。狗屎。“我的意思是——”

“下来。现在。”阿尔弗雷德说道。

“他才没有觉得被猥亵，是吧迪克？”杰森一边爬下床面对阿尔弗雷德一边问道。

“没有。”迪克说道，接着他的手滑下了杰森的脊背，“你有吗？”

杰森颤抖了一下。迪克什么时候挣脱了手铐？狗屎。他会不得不面对对他摆好几天脸色的达米安。

“你要打晕我然后逃走吗？”杰森问道，但他并没有转过身。他非常清楚地意识到一个受过高度训练的杀手正在抚摸他的脊背。而一个错误的动作可能就会致使他终身瘫痪。这不是说他认为迪克会这样做。但一个失误的手滑也可能会导致这一结果。

沉默蔓延开来，而杰森需要做些什么。阿尔弗雷德只是看着他们。等待着。杰森知道他手边就有一把枪。但是他不希望阿尔弗雷德拿它对付迪克。他也不希望迪克伤害阿尔弗雷德。事实上，他不认为阿尔弗雷德的动作足够快。操。

“不，我不会打晕你，杰伊。”迪克说着前倾身体吻上了杰森裸露在外的后颈。“但是你清楚我是不能留下来的，对吧？”杰森一感觉到迪克的离开就转过身子。现在他们之间只隔了一张床。迪克——他妈的看上去就像诗一样美好，但这是题外话了。

“你准备去哪里，迪克少爷？”阿尔弗雷德冷静地问道。

“回家。”迪克说。

“可那真的是家吗？”阿尔弗雷德追问道。

杰森真他妈地爱阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德是一个可怕的忍者管家。他可以在踹你屁股的同时做一个蛋奶酥。也许，大概吧。杰森又开始神游了。

“因为我是一个孤儿？那么杰森也是。”迪克说。

“不。”阿尔弗雷德回应道，“杰森有一个爱他的家庭，并且会做任何事情来确保他知道这一点。他能拥有一切他需要或者他想要的东西。年轻人，你敢说和你在一起的那些人也能做到这一点吗？”

迪克咬了下嘴唇，杰森的心因此又跳动了一下——他的阴茎也许也跳动了一下。可是谁能责怪他呢，说真的？“我需要回去。”

“他们会惩罚你的，迪克。我知道他们会。你已经有将近24小时没有传回信息了。”

“是我总比是提姆好。”迪克说道。

杰森可以理解这点。因为杰森他妈的也一样。对布鲁斯，对达米安。“你应该留下。至少一起吃顿晚餐。现在又有什么关系呢？”杰森说道。

“这是一个好主意。”阿尔弗雷德回应道。

“我——你不会给我下药的，对吧？”

阿尔弗雷德看了迪克一眼：“我永远不会那么做。烹饪是一种艺术，迪克少爷。”说完他便走上楼去。

“你先。”杰森说。

“还担心我会逃走吗？”

“是的，不过我也很喜欢在你走路时看你的屁股。”杰森笑道。

迪克也笑了出来。

~+~

“这很好吃，阿尔弗雷德。”迪克说道。杰森甚至都不知道他们在吃什么，因为他不记得它的那个酷炫的法语名字了。

“谢谢。我正在尝试不同的素食食谱。”

“素食？”迪克问道。

“是的，不含肉类。”

“我知道那是什么意思。”迪克笑了一下，“我只是不知道你为什么要这样。男孩们都需要摄取足够的蛋白质。”

杰森知道自己一定笑得很邪恶。

“达米安少爷是素食主义者。”阿尔弗雷德回答道。

“自从他从屠夫手上救出了那头牛。”杰森插嘴道。

“什么？”迪克问。

“好吧，是这样的。”杰森开始讲述那个故事。

“而蝙蝠侠同意他的儿子养一只牛当宠物？”

“蝙蝠牛不是宠物，别让达米安听见你这么说。”杰森回答道。

“蝙蝠牛，说真的？”迪克暗笑道。

“是的，没错。”

“那为什么，”迪克问道，“你们两个都不叫蝙蝠小子或这之类的名字？为什么你们都是小鸟？”

杰森也不知道。“我从来没有想过这个问题。”他坦承道。

“那么，为什么要叫知更鸟？”

“我喜欢它。”杰森耸耸肩，“它听起来一点也不危险。它听上去不像是那些你应该恐惧的东西，所以——”

“你给它赋予了崭新的含义。”迪克接嘴道。

“我想我他妈的确实做到了。”杰森说。

“注意语言。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气。

“抱歉。”杰森说道。

“我的妈妈曾经叫我她的知更鸟，”迪克轻声说道，“当我还是个小孩子的时候。”

杰森把手放在迪克的手上。“我——”他不知道该说些什么。他的母亲爱他，杰森知道这点，但是她更爱那些毒品。可是迪克的父母，他们深爱着迪克。迪克曾经是他们的整个世界，而他们也曾经是迪克的。然而接下来这一切都从他身边被夺走了。

“那个凶手，”杰森最后说道，“蝙蝠侠抓住了他。他现在就在监狱里。”

“我知道。”迪克说，“提姆告诉过我。他甚至还把监狱的平面图给了我一份。”

“于是你就可以杀了他？”

“是的。”迪克承认了。

“但是你没有，是吗，迪克少爷？”阿尔弗雷德一边问一边将一杯玫瑰花茶放在迪克面前。那闻起来很棒。

“我没有。那不是一个任务。我不会为了报仇杀人。我不——我只为猫头鹰法庭杀人。”

“那没关系。”杰森说。

“请用茶，迪克少爷，在它凉掉之前。”阿尔弗雷德插嘴道。

迪克点了点头。

操他妈的，杰森想。迪克本可能会成为罗宾。他本可能站在正义的一方，就像达米安总说的那样，但相反，他成为了——什么其他的东西。也许在法庭被解决之后，迪克可以准备一件新的制服加入他们。杰森不认为他会对布鲁斯的不杀人的规矩有什么异议。

~+~

吃完晚餐之后杰森将迪克拉进花园里。晚夏时节外面已经不怎么热了，但也谈不上凉快。

迪克脱下了鞋袜赤脚踩在草坪上。

“我很久都没有这样子了。”迪克说道。

“怎样？把你的脚埋在草丛里？”

“做一个普通人。”迪克说。

“你就是普通人。”杰森回应道。

迪克看了他一眼：“你的观点很与众不同，杰伊。”

“我喜欢那个。”杰森说道。

“什么？”

“你叫我杰伊。达米安不喜欢昵称。该死的，他甚至都不喜欢叫名字。”杰森解释道。他正一步一步地缩短他们之间的距离。迪克没有后退，他只是笑着看着杰森。

“那么你准备叫我什么？”他问道。

“好吧，既然达米安是小翅膀，而我又很喜欢这个昵称，那么你显然就应该是大翅膀。”杰森说着便伸出手去捧住迪克的面颊，他的皮肤很好，还能感觉到一点胡茬。

“那很合适。”迪克靠在杰森身上说，“如果我是你的哥哥的话。”

“我很高兴你不是。”杰森吻住了迪克。他不觉得他会厌倦迪克的嘴唇。或者亲吻，他的舌头，他发出的呻吟，或者每一次接吻的不同的感觉，因为迪克还在学习，还在尝试，还在体验。那种感觉真的很热辣。让杰森觉得他的皮肤好像要被欲望灼烧。而最棒的部分是他不能随意摆布迪克，因为迪克比他更加厉害。可以几分钟之内就制住他。“我们需要来比划比划吗？”他一边亲吻着迪克一边说道。

“这是在约——”

“不，”杰森打断道，“我是指打架。但是我也并不反对相互抚摸，亲吻，然后舔遍你身上的每一处地方。”

迪克拉开了一点距离，说：“杰伊——”

“那没关系。我们慢慢来。随你喜欢。我只想要吻你，可以吗？”杰森又抓住了迪克。“过来。”他温柔地说道。对一个男生这么温柔很奇怪。但是杰森觉得他喜欢这样。

迪克的下一个吻十分激烈，当迪克把杰森推在一棵树上的时候他差点失去了平衡。树皮正磨蹭着他的后背，但是迪克就在他面前，温暖的、兴奋的，而杰森他妈的一点也不在意结束之后他背部可能留下的淤青。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章  
~三~

提姆度过了十分糟糕的一天。他从大半夜开始一直在等待迪克。但是迪克没有回来。他的父母迟早会发现的。只是现在他们正忙于自己的事情。他的母亲正在参加一个贵妇沙龙，他的父亲还在办公室里。但是他们今晚就会回来。然后他的父亲会去查看迪克。

迪克前一天晚上去和罗宾见面了。提姆知道这个，而这让他很伤心，但是他需要把他对迪克的感情放在一边，这样他才能冷静地分析现在的情况。他只有一小会儿时间来行动。

他不想暴露出来，但是万一迪克身上发生了什么事情呢？某些很讨厌的事情。如果那个罗宾——杰森——如果他这么长时间以来都是在布下一个针对迪克的陷阱？如果迪克被他迷住了察觉不到这个陷阱怎么办？

父亲说不定是对的，他们也许不应该被视作真正的人类？如果他陷入了危险之中，那该怎么办？

当他和迪克之间的关系变得复杂起来时，提姆开始怀疑他打小从法庭学到的一切。

这让他很混乱。这使得他成为了一个局外之人。这让他失去了母亲的爱和父亲的赞许。

你相信那些东西吗？那个听起来就像是迪克的声音问道。

提姆不知道。

这是个麻烦。

~+~

达米安•韦恩也是一个局外之人。他在这些孩子中显得太聪明了，即使这是全哥谭市最好的学校。

提姆曾打算用不同的方式接近他。也许可以来上几周学，慢慢地了解达米安并和他交上朋友。但是他没有时间了。

所以他等在学校大门外面。他知道那个管家——潘尼沃思——今天会晚几分钟到，因为他给马路制造了一些混乱。他把摩托停在了马路中间。于是他就能赢得一些时间和达米安谈谈。他期待着和韦恩财团的继承人见面。韦恩甚至比他的父母还要富有。而且他是蝙蝠侠。

他扫视着学校院内的人群，然后当他看见达米安之后便收回了视线。他知道，不知怎地他就是知道提姆是在等他。

他悠闲地向提姆走去。

“还以为你会再大一点。”他说。

“知道你就这么点小。”提姆回应道。

“你想在这里讨论这个吗？”达米安问道。

“如果我说我不知道——”

“得了吧。你是迪克的提姆。我一直在等你现身。”达米安冷笑道。他把书包背在肩上然后看向街道：“你对潘尼沃思做了什么？”

“我没有伤害他。”提姆解释道。他甚至都没有想过要这样，也许这说明了他是一个多么不合格的继承人。

“你最好没有。”达米安说。他看起来就像是一头野兽。他关心那个管家。真是个奇怪的男孩。

“一起走走？”

“好的。”达米安说。

刚开始几步的时候他们都很沉默，直到他们能够确认没有人能听见他们的谈话。当他们单独出来的时候，达米安把他推进了一个小巷子里然后重重地将他按在墙上。提姆接受过一些基础训练，但是他知道他比不过达米安•韦恩。他看过这个男孩作为夜翼时的录像。他很不可思议。具有不可小觑的力量。

“你想要什么？”

“我要迪克回来。我知道你抓住他了。你绑走了我的利爪。”

“是的。”达米安承认了，“是我一个人做的。罗宾分散了他的注意力，但是他不知道我会绑架迪克。”

提姆点点头。他知道。这都是夜翼的计划。“我需要他回来。”

“我可不确定他愿不愿意回去。我敢打赌他更喜欢和罗宾在一起。”

提姆的视线没有从达米安脸上移开，即使他很想。达米安的眼神非常严肃，而在一个这么小的男孩身上衬着他黝黑的肤色甚至显得更加惊人。“我需要他回来。我们还有时间。除了我没有人会发现他不在了。”

“我要交换条件。”达米安说着稍微放松了一些压着提姆的力度。

提姆小心地呼出一口气：“蝙蝠侠？”

“蝙蝠侠。他失踪了。”达米安确认道。

“你认为他们抓住他了。”

达米安笑了笑。那不是一个善意的微笑，但也不是假笑。提姆可以看出来。他见过很多种假笑。几乎每天他都会在镜子里面见到它。“是的。你是他们之中的一员。我希望你能找到他在哪里。以及他是否还活着。”

“如果他们抓住他了，那么他还活着。”提姆说。

“那么成交？”

“我需要时间——”

“在太阳落山之前你都有时间。”

“该死的！那不可能。我需要迪克尽快回来。”提姆愤怒地说道。

“你可以，只要我得到了我想要的东西。”达米安后退了一步，“前提当然是他想要回到你身边，以及你那些进行绑架、虐待、谋杀的精神病家人身边。”

“你不能关住他！”

“他可以自由地离开。”达米安说道，“也许他不再想要当你的杀人玩偶了。”

提姆的双手紧紧地握成拳。他需要迪克回来，并且他清楚他不能让任何人知道迪克被抓住过。这种疏漏会让迪克付出生命的代价。这意味着失败与反抗。他需要快点解决掉这件事情。“我要怎么联系你？”

“你知道我住在哪儿。按门铃就行。”达米安说完就离开了，留下提姆颤抖地喘着气。他不知道他有什么感觉。他需要迪克回来。他需要从法庭手中保护好迪克。但是入侵系统寻找蝙蝠侠的踪迹？迪克真的值得他冒险吗？

答案很明显：是的，他值得。

提姆闭上眼睛。他需要找到一间网络连接良好的图书馆。他的手机突然震动起来。他掏出它打开短信。

“操。”他低声骂道。他的父亲在找他回去。提姆想知道他是不是已经发现迪克失踪了。提姆迅速地将回复发送了出去，然后骑上了摩托。只有一种方法来证实这点。

~+~

这栋建筑物只是掩饰。提姆知道这点。他在大厅见到了父亲和枚石博士。富丽堂皇的大厅。昂贵而虚夸，提姆想到。

“啊，年轻的德雷克先生。”枚石博士问候道，“很荣幸又见到你了。”

“这也是我的荣幸。”提姆回应道。假如父亲希望在这里见面，而不是单独地见他，那么他还没有发现迪克失踪了。但是和他父亲以及枚石博士一起待在这里意味着他没有时间去查找蝙蝠侠的踪迹。操。提姆就要没有时间了。

“提摩西。”他的父亲说道。

“父亲。”

“跟着我。我要给你看些东西。”他的父亲说道。那是一个命令。

提姆跟了上去。

~+~

实验室很大，至少占据了地下三层，而且到处都是人。他不敢问问题，只是静静地听着枚石博士介绍那些新型的利爪。

在中心实验室内有一些很大的玻璃缸，其中两个里面有什么东西。

“我叫他亚当。”枚石博士微笑着说道。

提姆看着那里面的东西。那是一个男孩。也许还要比提姆他自己大上一点。“亚当？”

“他是第一个——”

“第一个没有失败的。”他的父亲插嘴道。

枚石博士点点头。

“那另一个呢？”提姆问道，他的眼睛正看着那个更暗一些的玻璃缸。那里面的液体看上去有些浑浊，而亚当的那个更加清澈。

“她本应该是夏娃。”枚石博士说道，“但是她有缺陷。”

“有缺陷？”提姆问道。

“是的，她无法生育。她是一个——用英语应该怎么说来着？欣兹曼博士叫她Zwitter(德语，即双性人)。”

“双性人(Hermaphrodite)。”提姆说。

“没错！她不能生育。所以她对我们有什么用呢？”

“那么您要怎么处理她？”提姆问道。

枚石博士看着他，说：“我们会记录下那些对我们有用的数据，然后我们就会销毁那具躯体。一旦我们拥有的完美的配体，我们就不需要这个了。”然后他就继续开始谈论这种新型的利爪。他们的速度有多么快，而且更加容易被掌控。提姆所能想到的就是他们制造了这些利爪。他们不是自然生产的，他们是被制造出来的。他们是孤儿，而且只有亚当可以活下来。他又看了一眼那个女孩。她就像莉莉丝，他想到。

“卡拉（Kela），”一个声音响起，提姆环视着周围。其他人却对此没有反应。

“他们听不见我，”那个声音接着说。提姆看向那个双性人。“我恨那个词。我是卡拉，他是康（Kon）。”她说。

狗屎，提姆想。他们知道你能这么做吗？

“不知道。”卡拉回答道。

你能让他们做些别的事还是只能在我脑海里说话？

“我只能和你像这样说话。”卡拉回答。

为什么是我？

“因为你在意我们。你对我感到愧疚。”卡拉回应说，“我们需要你的帮助。”

我的帮助？

“我们想要离开这里；我不想死，提姆。”

那亚当怎么办？

“他的名字是康。他现在睡着了。他们让他总处于沉睡的状态，但我总是清醒着的。窥伺着，等待着。”

“请帮帮我们，提姆。”卡拉说。

你本应成为那个最好，最强壮，最敏捷的。

“他们会让我们一直在掌控之下的。在这些玻璃缸里。玻璃缸里的溶液中有些让我们变得虚弱的东西。我不明白他们的想法。但不是所有的人。我们和其他人不一样……”

我知道。提姆打断了她。

“提摩西，别再看那些裸着的玩意了，过来。”父亲命令道。

“好的，父亲。”提姆说。

“你得原谅他。他之前从没见过这些东西。”父亲正在和博士解释。

提姆感觉他脸红了。他恨这个。他此刻也恨父亲因为他让自己觉得像个下流的小孩。

“提姆，求求你了。”卡拉还在他的脑海里说话。

提姆觉得这简直一团糟。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

~四~

“你曾经想过逃跑吗？”杰森问。

迪克点头：“但是我总要照顾提姆。”

“你喜欢他，不是吗？”

“我……”迪克咬着嘴唇。他刚刚才意识到自己爱着提姆。并不是提姆想要的那种爱，但他还是爱着他的，就像亲人之间的那种爱。提姆是他的弟弟。他和提姆是家人。说不定在提姆更小的时候迪克曾经真的照顾过他，但现在是提姆在照顾他。迪克对现实从未有过不切实际的幻想。他已经比其他的利爪有了更多的自由。

“他现在是我的家人。”

杰森点头：“我知道那种感觉。”他重新吻上了迪克，迪克也回吻了他。这感觉太过新奇以及令人兴奋让杰森不能忽略它。亲吻一个人并能得到回应。杰森也足够了解他，了解迪克最坏的一面并且仍然想要吻他。这让迪克有些出神。

“来吧。阿尔弗雷德和达米安很快就会回来的。”杰森一边说着一边从沙发上起身。他试着去牵迪克的手，对方回握住他的。

~+~

“我出去还不到九个小时，你们这两个家伙就已经搞上了！”达米安把他的包扔到餐椅上时说。

“我们没有……”

“别说谎了，陶德。我能看见你们那些红肿的嘴唇和吻痕，”达米安一针见血地打断了他的话。

“在学校过了糟糕的一天是吗，小翅膀？”

“感谢关心。”达米安回答道，语气带着刻薄的讽刺，“在过去的八个无聊得像地狱似的小时里我不得不坐在那听着我早就知道了的东西。午餐时我烦躁得不得了，三次，我不能去打断骨头，而就在我觉得这终于结束了的时候我还被一个等在学校外的法庭成员伏击了。我可以称这为‘多事之秋’。”达米安总结道。

“你还好吗？”杰森关切地问。

“拜托，陶德。我还能应付得了一些干瘦小孩。对了，他多大了？十岁？”

“十六，”迪克说，“提姆伏击你？”

“他没尝试这么做。他想要谈谈。想让你回去。我告诉他你现在自由了。”

“我没有。你绑架了我，小翅膀。”迪克说。

“你在这里到处跑来跑去还他妈的和陶德亲亲抱抱。我觉得这真挺自由的。”

“你不知道当你在学校时这里发生的事。”迪克说。

达米安瞥了他一眼：“我了解陶德。我给你的镇静剂是我自制的。我知道你很柔韧，可以在一分钟之内解开那手铐。”

“这些是你计划的？”迪克问。

“提姆是你的……不管什么都好。他很聪明。所以为什么你那么吃惊？”

“兄弟，”迪克回答。“我不惊讶。只是太快……”

“他们抓住了我的父亲。”达米安打断了他，“只要能让他回来，我没什么事是做不出的。如果我觉得杀了你是个好主意，我真的会这么做。但我认为寻找父亲是现在优先考虑的事。”

“你很在意他。”迪克说。

“他是我父亲。”达米安回复道。

“提姆说了什么？”杰森问。

“他同意了去调查这事，今晚他会来分享信息并带迪克回去。如果格雷森愿意回去的话。”达米安回答道。

“你不会把我扔出去？”

“如果你想要留下来，你可以。我们可以……确保你能够留下来。”

“你会为我争取？”迪克问。

“父亲会同意的。陶德已经对你神魂颠倒了。杀掉你或者被你杀掉有什么好处呢？有更多的迹象表明你会站到我们这边。而且你非常训练有素。”

迪克闪电般地抓过达米安拥抱他。达米安僵硬地被他抱在怀里，但迪克还不打算放开他。“放开我，格雷森。”

迪克照做了。“小翅膀……”

“别跟我肉麻，以后也不要这样做了。我会把这看做一种挑衅并胖揍你一顿。”达米安说。

“明白。”迪克答道。

“好的。老天啊，我要饿死了。”他说着望向阿尔弗雷德。

“晚餐一个半小时内会准备好。”阿尔弗雷德平和地说，并没有转身。他在杰森和迪克进入厨房时就在准备晚餐了。“去洗手吧，男孩们。”

“我们会在厨房吃饭，是吗？”杰森问。

“是。”阿尔弗雷德回答道。

迪克跟着杰森下了楼梯，走进洗手间。

~+~

“他很关心他的家庭。”当迪克洗完后关上喷头说道。差不多两天没洗澡让他感到有些不爽。杰森正盯着他，这让他觉得自己被赤裸裸地暴露了出来。在看过那些伤疤后杰森是否还会觉得他迷人？迪克知道他的伤痕比更年长的利爪们少，但那仍然很多。有些已经有很多个年头了，那时他还太过年轻和愚蠢以至于不能真正地战斗——而那让训练更为严苛。

“达米安？是的，他确实如此。他只是不乐意表现出来。我觉得他母亲那边不太赞成他去关心什么人。”

“他真是个奇怪的男孩。”

“他喜欢你。我觉得他在你身上看到了自己。”杰森说着靠近了他。  
“我比他大。”迪克回答道。他已经能感受到心跳加速。这一定是因为杰森那侵略性的眼神。迪克的智商仿佛下降了，他只想吻他，相互磨蹭身子。用他的指尖和舌头描绘他的身体。

“这没关系的，迪克。他……他不是以一个传统的方式出生的。”杰森说道，在距离迪克很近的地方停了下来。他脱下了他的衬衫。迪克可以看见他所有的伤疤，这让他对自己的那些感觉好些了。杰森再次捧住了迪克的脸，出奇地温柔。

“是吗？”

“你真的想在你半裸着而我半勃时谈论我的小弟么？”杰森问。他的声音沙哑，这使得迪克产生了某种反应。他的胃像打了结——好的那种，而且他更加兴奋了。

“我想知道更多关于你和你家庭的事。我想知道更多关于夜翼的事。你知道他是你们这边最棒的之一吗？照这样下去，他会比蝙蝠侠更厉害。”

“我知道。”杰森说道，“他现在能做到的，以及将来经过更多训练后能做到的事有时会吓到我。我想这有时也会吓到达米安他自己。”

“他有你和阿尔弗雷德可真幸运。”迪克说着倚向杰森。

杰森结束了他们之间最后的距离。所以现在他们的身体紧贴着。他还穿着他的衣服，但迪克几乎全裸着，除了围在他腰上的毛巾。杰森T恤的柔软布料贴着他的皮肤的感觉很棒。杰森再次亲吻他。柔软温柔得像他们的第一次亲吻。迪克想要加深它，但杰森停下了。

“如果我们因为像春心荡漾的青少年一样亲热而迟了晚餐，那么阿尔弗雷德会生气的，迪克。”他说。

“我之前可从来没有表现得像个下流的青少年一样。”迪克坦白道。他很确定杰森猜到了迪克之前没有过这种经历。

“我们需要去适应这些，但不是现在，迪克。我真希望我们能在床上亲热几个小时，但我打赌提姆今晚会来敲门，然后我们得去找布鲁斯。”他说。

“如果法庭抓住了他，提姆会找到他在哪儿和他们对他做了什么的。以及为什么他们想要他。说真的，杰伊，他是个威胁。我很惊讶法庭竟然没有判他死刑。”

“他们派你来了，不是吗？”

“对，或者柯布。”迪克说，柯布和他一样棒。柯布也被洗脑过。但他不是迪克的家人。提姆曾是他的家人，而现在他希望他能稍微享受一下家庭的感觉，和杰伊，达米安以及阿尔弗雷德一起。

杰森又吻了他。“好了，现在你得穿上衣服了。阿尔弗雷德不会赞成你裸着去吃饭的。”他咧开嘴笑了，迪克也对着他微笑着。“我可以从我的衣柜里拿一些衣服。”他补充道，“阿尔弗雷德洗了你的制服和内衣。”

“谢谢。”迪克说。他真的非常开心。在他决定放罗宾一条生路时，他没想到那一秒的念头会带来现在的这些。

“我会在外面等你，否则我会忍不住在这里向你求婚的，迪克。”

迪克脸红了。他期待那个。他想要那个，以及更多。他看着杰森关上门，然后深呼吸了一下。

缄默。似乎是自从他开始和罗宾约会，和罗宾出去玩以来？还是自从他开始和罗宾成为朋友时开始，那个他脑海中的烦人声音就安静了。迪克喜欢这缄默。但他确信这不会持续太久。

杰森是对的，提姆来了。问题是一来到这里后提姆会怎么做？他关心迪克，但大概不会关心杰森，达米安或者阿尔弗雷德。提姆会首先确保自己不会被攻击。这是他父母所传授他的。

另一方面迪克总是很喜欢人们。也许迪克因为试图和提姆成为朋友而毁了他。尽管他们本不应该这样。尽管提姆本应成为迪克的主人。

但是现在改变这点已经太晚了，况且说实话，如果迪克重来一次的话他也不准备改变这点。

他穿上杰森准备的衣服，它们对于迪克偏瘦的身体来说有些大了，而且闻起来不仅有阿尔弗雷德洗涤它们所用洗衣液的香味，在那种味道之下还有淡淡的烟味，那让他想起了杰森。当他收拾好之后他走下楼到了厨房里。


End file.
